To Never Ending Adventure!
by GekkouSenn
Summary: There were once a prophecy about a Boy who had to kill a tyrant. But none knew about the legend beneath that. Life twists and Fate have fun by turning around the poor existence of one Harry Potter. Finally, he might have become worthy. Worthy of what Death had choosen for him long ago. "-To Never Ending Adventure! toasted the raven smiling at a silver eyed man."
1. Ashes, Tears and Pain

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters or many of the places used in the fiction. It is a fiction after all. All that is purely taken out from the books of the series Harry Potter belong to J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**Author's Note:** First, I apologize for any spelling mistakes. I am not a native so my English is not really... reliable, let's say.

SO! Here is a proposition for a beta-reader! And a push for Reviews! Please do help me by review and let me know if something fell weird in the story! Feel free to PM me for any further questions I will be happy to respond. I turn in almost everyday on my fanfiction account so I won't take long to reply.

Lots of Love! GekkouSenn

Enjoy...

* * *

**Ashes, Tears and Pain...**

Only **ashes** were left. Even if he had been the most powerful Dark Lord in history, he had just disappeared in ashes. No ominous light, no last breathed curse, no word of hate, just ashes and silence. Like a end that he savoured more than anyone. Still not a soul will miss the evil man. Yet it could not be called a victory.

Green eyes opened, searching for a smile, for relief. He wanted to witness a glimpse of the peace, he had to die for. But there were none. Instead salted water was found on the survivors' faces...**Tears** and grief was spilling from their eyes. And it was for Harry such a hard thing to see that he had to close his eyes once again.

To escape the **pain**, the feeling that he did not do enough. That it was his own fault. That if he have been better, quicker, so many would not have died. But he knew it was wrong too think like this. Because in this instant, he could feel the magic that had been with him from the day of his birth. The magic that had saved him from death many times. The magic that felt like it was now suddenly too much for his body alone. It was like boiling and if all that power he could not prevent them from dying. Then nothing could have been done. But perhaps, with his flowing power he could do something. He was after all the most powerful wizard on earth now.

So he tought. He tried to remember any spell that could be used to retrieve the lost souls of his dead friends. And when he realized that he would not be able to save them, he got angry. Angry with Fate at first, he had to sacrifice so much for the Greater Good and it had not been enough. Then he saw red at his own selfishness, he had gained so much magic from this fight and still was complaining about what he had lost when the families of the deceased fighters did not have that privilege. That's why it was himself he was the most furious about.

Even if he had all that magic, all that power, he could not do a thing. If only, he could share it... The thought stroke him like lightning, he just had to share it. So he concentrated on his magic, this enormous amount of magic. When he was sure he had the grasp of it, he search the fallen castle for the souls of his fellow wizards dead in the battle. It took no time to found them but there were already people approaching him.

"Harry, is everything alright?" said Hermione.

The clever witch had probably felt the strong spell that he was casting but was still advancing. Too caring of him, to stay away. He was struggling to keep the souls in their hosted bodies, he knew he might be too tired to succeed but he could not have waited. If he had not did it at this exact moment the soul would have left the castle accepting their death with the end of the battle. So he forced a bit on the limit that his magic had put to keep what he needed for himself. He sensed like a warning of a good friend when a wave flowed through him bringing down the barrier to his own very vital magic.

And then a heaviness took him by surprise. His knees were barely keeping him standing and were about to give out. Still he pulled on the power, in the very core of his powers and the spell took place. Light drawn out of him like snakes. And the pure magic flew away like it had a purpose. Then another came out, from the very space where should had been the heart of the green-eyed wizard. It was know only a hole of a beautiful golden-colored light. As one after the other snakes were pulling out of his magical core, he could hear.

The rapid beating hearts of the audience, the panted breaths of the amazed, the hopeful silence in the castle. And then a cry, Molly's cry in the now beating chest of his son. He could see new tears, but this time he found along with them the smiles and the relief he fought to get. The peace.

But then he came across worry, in the eyes of someone he would not have imagine. All the more, it was worry over his well-being, his safety. Wonder if everything could be ending this well without having to sacrificing anything in return. But there was cleverness in those silver like grey eyes. And they knew already from the war that just had ended that nothing were always as simple. Then he tried to comfort, saying that it will be okay. But even if his lips was moving not a word could be heard.

He was cut from the world as the golden snakes were returning to him and that heavy white clothed arms were closing around him. He was accepting the unconsciousness already as several people were running toward him. Yet, at the exact moment where green were hidden beneath tanned skin, the Savior disappeared.

Leaving the friends crashing to the ground unable to rescue him from being taken. "What just happened?" asked Ron Weasley while standing pulling up with him Hermione Granger.

"Harry did something to take us back from death." answered Remus Lupin panting from his sudden dash.

"How did he do such a thing?" wondered Nevil Longbottom when Luna Lovegood snuggled in his arm relieved that she was fine.

"He smiled... "said Draco Malfoy still sitting on the ground not caring the last bit about his Malfoy upbringing.

"What are babbling about Malfoy? And what did you thing you were doing running to Harry like that did you thought you could kill him before he was kidnapped?" snapped Ron, more surprise by the act than anyone.

"Ron, stop it. What were you talking about? He smiled?" repeated Hermione before seeing Malfoy nod in confirmation. "Did he knew it was going to happen? That it was a result for bringing everyone back?"

"I do not know about that Hermione but I am more worried about where Harry was taken? Why? And more importantly by who?" cut in Professor Lupin as worried as one could be when they surrogate godson had just vanished.

"What was that anyway? It seemed like a Dementor to me but I never saw a white one!" whined Hermione. "I am not even sure if it was a Dementor but he was too tall to be a man. But we cannot exclude that possibility!"

"You are not making any sense Granger." said Draco now standing up and brushing of dirt from his robe.

He had regained his composure however not quickly enough. He could catch from the corner of his eye, the all-knowing witch glancing suspiciously at him. However her watchful glance was nothing in comparison to the glares he was receiving from his father. He could guess his surprise and incomprehension behind his Malfoy poker face. Yet, he did not care about what his father was thinking. He felt like he owned Potter not only because he saved his life but also because he was keeping the Aurors from throwing his parents straight in Azkaban. He could not fathom why the Boy-Who-Lived-Twice did such a thing for him but he was grateful. A word from the Golden Boy and all the Aurors were cowering away like the Malfoy were sacred creatures to their hero. Moreover the sudden disappearance of those beautiful green eyes which used to drift to the young blond, were making him miss them.

"Mr. Malfoy?" called the Werewolf.

"What?" came an irritated answer from being bothered out of his thoughts.

"You just said that Harry smiled before he has taken away. You know Harry probably as well as Hermione and Ron with all the fighting you did with him. Did it felt like he was aware of what was happening ?" caustiously asked his former professor. Hope filling his eyes when Draco close his eyes to catch the sight of a smiling Potter once again.

"First of all, I do not like to be put in the same group with those two and less if it is about my supposed closeness to Potter. But I have to admit, that smile was weird, indeed." stated the young Malfoy before folding his arm to his chest, thoughtful.

"What do you mean?" pressed the weasel eager for a clue to find his friend. "Ron, let him think first. He need to recall what he saw in detail." intervened Granger.

"But we don't have time. We need to hurry up he can not take his time to think like he have all the time in the world while my best mate might be tortured by who knows what!" snapped Weasley still staring Malfoy, like it would make him go quicker.

"Will you just shut up? I am trying to concentrate here!" complained it did surprised the two friend since he seemed like he was really trying to find a clue to get Harry back. Yet, he was still silent his face in a pensive expression when his silver eyes opened wide.

"It felt like he was willing!" suddenly proclaimed the blond wizard."It felt like that time when I met him just after the Sectumsempra incident. He did not do a thing when I hexed him because he knew it was coming and that he earned him in a way. And that smile felt just the same." explained Draco convinced by his reasoning as he was adding in a whisper for himself but still the other three heard him. "Like a small unsaid apologize that he could not find the courage to pronounce. Bloody Gryffindor, he knew fucking well where he was taken and by who, but can I guess that!"

"We are going to find him." said Remus to the fuming Malfoy reassuring.

"Yeah! We are going to find Potter so I can curse the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Be-Twice-As-Annoying into the next millenium!"


	2. To learn, To wish, To yearn

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters or many of the places used in the fiction. It is a fiction after all. All that is purely taken out from the books of the series Harry Potter belong to J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Here is a second chapiter, if you have any question don't hesitate to ask. I understand that I am not very clear at times. There is a moment where Harry retrace what he lived at Hogwarts, his battle with Voldemort. It's indicated so if you want to skip it feel free to do so. It is not a passage that doesn't have a real importance in the story but I wrote it still. Stubborn, aren't I?

Anyway, enjoy. And please review in anything catch your attention. Be it an error in the names or a spelling mistakes or a sentence that is just not understandable. If you review just to say if you like it or not, i don't mind either. But for those who don't like it, please explain why I may be able to correct it.

Lots of Love, GekkouSenn

Enjoy...

* * *

**To learn, to wish, to yearn...**

Since the two of May, days have passed, then weeks, until time had spelt to the end of the summer holidays. Students were already getting ready to go back to Hogwarts. The castle had been rebuilt quickly with the help of almost each student the school ever welcomed. The sun was shining bright, the streets of Diagon Alley was full of people. But the usually group of red-head were nowhere to be seen, even if they always had used the mast day of vacation to buy their school supplies. Even if it was decided that every seventh year had to return to Hogwarts to finish their schooling. Even if it was such a fine day, they were all at home.

At the burrow, not a soul was merry. Even if the war was won. Even if Fred was alive. Even if they were all together sharing one of the delicious meal of Molly Weasley. Because today was Harry's birthday and they still had no idea where he was. Remus

Lupin had postponed choosing a godfather for his son until Harry came back. Severus Snape had yet to take his so earned retreat until Harry came back. Fred and George had stooped to plan for the new shop's construction until Harry came back. Ginny had refused a summer camp of Quidditch with the Harpies until Harry came back. Neville had turned down an internship with Professor Sprout until Harry came back. Luna had closed the Quibbler until Harry came back. Molly and Arthur had given up on their planned second honey moon until Harry came back. Ron and Hermione had put their relationship to a break until Harry came back.

They were like pausing on their own life waiting for the Savior to return. Thought one stranger to the family sitting in a house he got used to by living there for three-month. Because he was the worst of all. He had lived in the burrow and to put up with Ron suspicion until Harry came back. Yet three-month had passed, they were all about to go back to Hogwarts and Harry was still not home with them. The life was going on by itself and they were all being brought on with the flow while Harry was gone. It was not like they did not want to have a proper seventh year. But more like they did not want to start it without Harry.

He could not remember when he started to care so much for the Golden Boy but Draco Malfoy was there. Eating with his former enemies, chatting with his new friends, but above all waiting. **Wish**ing like all of them for the door bell to ring and for Harry to appear in the threshold of the Burrow. No matter what state, no matter how, no matter when they just wanted it to happen one day. Because they could be certain that Harry Potter, Savior of the Wizarding World will come back.

"Do you want a slice of Treacle tart, Draco Dear?" asked Molly.

"Yes, thank you Mrs. Weasley."

"It's his favourite." muttered Ron in the absolute silence of the table.

"It is." confirmed Hermione like it have been necessary.

"He may come...back just for that...you knows" alternated the twins tried the twins.

"I wish he would..." admitted Ginny eyes staring at her plate not eating.

Draco could see how Harry's family members were torn from his disappearance. But he could not help worrying about himself. He could not understand why he was so fixated with him. He wanted to know where he was so he could find him. He wished he could see him, talk to him. He **yearn**ed for him, and he could not restrain himself from doing it. Neither would he confess any feelings for the Boy-Who-Vanished to others or to his own self.

"I could totally imagine him appearing from my kitchen right now like he was never gone." whine Molly in sadness for the almost-son she had lost and wouldn't be returned to her.

"He really could saying something like 'you started on the treacle tart without me?'." joked Ron making Hermione laugh lightly.

"That would be the first thing he would say for sure." she confirmed again laughing more freely now. The mood lightened up a little bringing smiles on faces that had been sad all day.

"We even bought presents he might actually show up." hoped Ginny out loud.

"What did you buy?" asked a suddenly worried Remus. "I hoped we didn't get the same things."

"I bought him a ..."

"Aaaah! Don't say it I want to find out my self!" complained a healthy looking Harry Potter just outside the door of the kitchen just as Molly had wished.

"Harry!" cried Hermione and Ron simultaneously while standing rapidly from their bench to hug him. But the moment their hands reach his back, he pushed them away gently.

"Ouch... My back is hurting him so if you could avoid suffocating me..." he said in a giggle that didn't make him girl at all. " And how come Malfoy is here?". He added as everyone was turning to Draco hoping he would explain what he refuse to do for months.

"Shouldn't you first tell us where YOU were?" covered Ron to make him avoid explanation now..

Harry just seemed surprise at the action and dropped the subject. He asked for treacle tart before he would begin anything making everyone broke into a fit.

As Harry finished his third slice of tart and Hermione told him about what happened in the Wizarding World while he was away. Hogwarts' reconstruction, the Eight-year Project, Kingsley becoming Minister of Magic, the Harpies's interest for Ginny, and Professor's Sprout for Neville, the plans for the new shop.

"So everyone is going back for another year. That's great!" said Harry really enjoying the idea.

"Yeah! Mom even thought to buy all your books." replied Ron proud of the decision.

"Really? You shouldn't have Mrs. Weasley! Thank you very much."

"Harry! After all this time, I wonder how you still dare to call me Mrs. Weasley! It's Molly to you, and it's me that should thank you Dear. One again, you saved one of my son's life!" claimed Molly decided this to get her given name from Harry's mouth.

"That was nothing Mrs. Weasley! There would have done the same for me." he answered still obstinate.

"We couldn't even if..." Ron began before being interrupted by his mother.

"Is said to call me Molly!" she scolded.

"...Molly. I swear any of you would have done anything possible to save me so I did, that's all." gave up the raven with true modesty in his words.

"Harry? Are you aware that you came along with the only person to have survived to the killing curse, and the most powerful wizard alive, the only person on earth that ever brought the dead back. Not only one Harry! You saved fifty-seven persons on that night." reminded Hermione to the oblivious wizard.

"Yeah, I know and I thought I would have to die to succeed but it doesn't seem that way."

"Will at last get to the bloody explanation to where you disappeared to!" growled out a very enraged Draco.

"Stop pressing, Malfoy! You still didn't gave any explanation either! Why are you here anyway!" snapped Emeralds fixed to Silver.

"I can eat dinned wherever I want Potter don't need your permission or anything. Mrs. Weasley is alright with it anyway."

"But that still doesn't tell me why you are here! It's not like you fucking living here or anything so why are you dinning with the Weasley!"

"Not. Your. Problem!" pointed out the blond as he rounded the table to get closer to the raven.

"It is! Since you are pestering me to know why I left!" shouted Harry suddenly upset. "And can you please stop asking so much question! I about to explain anyway! If you could just shut your big mouth a minute, please?" he asked with a polite tone so fake that it was just insulting and maybe that was the point, tought Draco.

"Harry let's sit in the living room. I am sure it's gonna be a long story." interrupted Remus before leading the way seeing that everyone had finished eating.

The whole group moved to the living and as some where sitting in chairs, other in sofas, a few still had to sit on the ground because of the number of people preparing to finally get answer to their question. Facing the fire-place, green eyes began to spill worry, but only Ron and Hermione caught a glimpse of that before it disappeared and he started talking.

"Are you all aware of the three Deathly Hallows?" he questioned with a pointed look to the blond git. When he made a face saying 'what are you getting at, Potter?', Harry resumed. "Well, the Deathly Hallows are the Elder Wand. Originally, it was Dumbledore but then Malfoy disarmed him on the Astronomy Tower which made him its owner."

"Wait! Potter! Did you just say that I am the owner of the most powerful wand ever made?" asked the blond Slytherin excited as hell and already planning what he could do with such a Wand.

"Was!" corrected Harry before continuing. " Since I disarmed you at Malfoy Manor, I am the owner of the Elder Wand."

"What! Harry! How could you just say that to us, you could be in danger in the word spread!" worried instantly Hermione already searching for the better way to deal with the problem.

"Mione, don't worry. Just let me get to my point." Hermione nodded."Then come the Resurrection Stone. Mione, Ron you remember the snitch Dumbledore passed to me?" Both nodded again, curious. "Well, a snitch opens itself when in contact with the person who catched it. And that one was the first I ever caught."

"But that's the one you almost swallowed, right?" protested Ginny.

"Yeah. So when I touched with my hands it did not open but when I brought it to my lips. An inscription appeared writing 'I open to the close'. And the night I went to meet Voldemort, I thought about the snitch and it opened, inside were the Resurrection Stone. That's why I didn't die even when the Killing Curse stroke me. I was given the choice to come back. Well I didn't keep the stone, I left it in the forest but I had to go back and get it and...Well. Lastly the Cloak of Invisibility, I got it for my first Christmas at Hogwarts. It was my dad's before and he left it for me to have."

"So you have the three Deathly Hallows. You actually have the three bloody Deathly Hallows!" insisted Draco apparently drowning in the amount of information.

"Yes, but I don't have them anymore!" Harry responded quickly before Hermione would began to worry for nothing.

"What!" shouted Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, Hermione, and Draco simultaneously.

"I returned them! That's why I disappeared suddenly after the duel. Death came to asked her artefacts back." explained the raven, struggling within himself, battling to know if any of them will actually believe him.

"So you are saying that you spend a three months vacation in Hell with Death as your best mate? Is that what you are trying to say, Potter?" inquired the git with as always the same snobbish attitude.

"No what kept me from coming back is something else..." he hesitated. Not sure if it was safe to reveal is secret to some many people. But they were is family argued Harry with himself. Draco is certainly not! Complained a voice in his head. Well, maybe he doesn't mean to hurt. What are imagining that he worried about you? Wake up Harry! But … "Draco could I talk to you alone?" the Golden Boy asked, hope in his emeralds like if the out-come of their discussion could be the best... ever or just dreadful.

The blond followed Harry, they sat at the kitchen's table and the Boy-Who-Just-Had-Reappeared put a few privacy charms before asking:

"Why are you here, Malfoy?" The tone of his voice was almost gentle, not a once of their past rivalry was there. Only an anxious, kind way to speak the name of a former enemy. And that was what he was doing here. He was turning the page on the mistakes he made. He was trying to make peace with the Weasley and it seemed to have worked. But he kept those reasons to himself and spoke a whole other one.

"Just to annoy you, you see? The face of the Savior of the Wizarding world as he discovered his past rival living with his family. That's was fabulous!" told him the smirking blond.

"No really. I mean, Malfoy, I am about to say something really important out there. And I could do without you if you are here just to be against me again."

"Against you, you mean annoy the crap out of you. Yeah, I like that...

"Fuck! Seriously, why are you doing here, Malfoy?"

The blond hesitated. Not knowing in anyone could really handle the truth, and more particularly himself. Could he just blurt it out? What would happen he would probably be hexed his head off. But what to do then. Lie? He could not lie. Not to those beautiful eyes that were watching him.

"Malfoy? Why?" he said interrupting the flow of thought of one really confused git.

"Honestly, Potter?" asked Draco with warning clear in his voice. But the Boy-Who-Live-To-Be-Oblivious just nodded. "I worried about you." admitted the Ice Prince with all the courage he could master he continued. "I own you a big one for my mother, and for the Room of Requirement. And maybe also just for that you killed that snaky freak. I don't know really myself. Just wanted to be able to help if you need any. Even to me it sounds foolish because I still can't stand you but I wanted for once to be on your side."

Silver orbs kept locked in Emeralds. Silence just emotions. There were something in what Draco had said that had made Harry hope for more. For much more. Something in his nervous state, that made Harry think that the Seer and be right. Something about his eyes, that begged him to trust the blond.

"Alright. Let's go back to the others." said the raven standing and taking of his spells.

Upon reentering the living, Harry was swept by a blurry bush of caramel colored hair. Loosing balance, if not for the support of his new ally, he would have been smashed to the ground.

"You didn't send him back. You accepted him! That's so great! He was so worried for you after all. He even stayed here ever since the battle, never gone home. His mother is coming to see him ever two da..."

"Granger! Will you just shut your mouth!" intervened the git. Well, former git? Taking her off Harry and placing a hand over her mouth for emphasis.

"So gone on, don't worry about what she said." told him the blond quite uneasy.

"Well... Hum. Yeah" muttered Harry trying to recover from the shock. Malfoy had slept at the Burrow for three months, waiting for him to come back. That was more that hope. That was more than oracle. That was confession in itself. And he felt a shiver through his body as he realised that.

"You're drooling Harry!"

"Not that hard his jaw is on the floor!"

"Stay on track, Harry!"

"We are curious as well for the next part!"joked the twins circling and hugging the boy again in the process.

"Yeah. Hum. Sorry! Alright, so I gave Death the hallows back. We parted way, and I noticed I was in the Forbidden forest.I got out of it quickly and ended to Hogsmeade on the pass to the Shrieking Shark. So I waited for the Knight Bus to come home but then some guys appeared from the forest and asked to have a talk. So I followed them in the Forbidden Forest."

"Wait! Let me finish. I am explaining everything to you so just stop asking. Please." with a nod from the always so clever witch and by Mrs. Weasley stated that he should be more precise, Harry started all over again.

* * *

_"-./°**Flashback**°\.-"  
_

_He knew someone had taken him away from Hogwarts, from England, from his own realm. But he didn't knew were he was. It was just a white space of nothingness. Void until the person that had brought him walked in front of him and began to speak._

"_You fought well, young Lord." said a gentle voice without gender._

"_Thank you. But it seems it was not enough to save my comrades. Are you Death itself?" asked Harry genuinely._

"_I am, Lord of bravery. And I should keep you to have come against my doing." shatised the cloaked figure almost invisible in all the whiteness of her clothes and where they were._

"_You should? Does it mean you won't?" he questioned a sparkle in his beautiful green eyes._

"_I shall let you go back to the living. Because it is not the first time I met you, dear Lord."_

"_I can guess on which occasion we might have met. But I keep wondering why you call me Lord. I am no Lord. I didn't even inherited the Potter family yet."_

_Harry was troubled, why was Death sticking to that title when he did not even had it. Was there something that Dumbledore had taken with him in his grave?_

"_May you have your inquire responded to." The cloak told him in a bow as the whiteness of the place was torn by the apparition of two people. The new-comers were talking between them as the room change into a comfortable salon with sofa, and a fire-place warming Harry._

"_What is happening?"_

"_Did you do something to be punished for?"_

"_What could I do to be punished, we are already dead. Is there worst punishment?"_

"_I wouldn't put it past you, James."_

_That's when green eyes met green eyes. He didn't wait to be sure. He didn't want to make sure. He just run to them. And for the first time, he could hug his mother in his arms, like any son._

"_Oh! God! Harry!? You are so grown up!" stuttered Lily as she pushed Harry away until she could have a good look at him. She looked so proud of her son until her husband spoke the words._

"_Harry, son... You're not dead, are you?" asked James hesitantly. Not wanting his son to die so young. He could bear not being able to see him. They would have an eternity afterward to make for that. But not yet. Now looked too young._

_Yet his son turned to a cloaked figure they saw only once. The day they lost their lives._

"_It doesn't seem so. She likes me, I think." admitted his son facing his father with a bright smile. Not caring at all, he had just made a joke of Death in front of her._

"_Harry, babe. Maybe you should not say something like that? You might make them angry at you." whispered Lily to his son, fearing what the young man was oblivious to._

"_Mom, I swear. I should be dead already, yet she brought you here just to answer to why she keep calling me Lord. I won't die today, promise." conforted the young version of James Potter._

"_Lord? You mean, you've got the inheritance?" asked father to his son._

"_No. That's why I don't understand. I am not eighteen yet. I can't get the family ring or anything before that, right?"_

"_That's right, babe. But your father was talking about magical inheritance." Harry just frown his brow, stating silently that he had no idea what they were on about. "Let's go sit down, darlings. we're gonna teach you about it, like we should have been able to." she complained starting her way to a sofa._

_They sat in front of a massive fire-place, it was so huge they could have entered in all together and be able to stand straight in it. But that it was so grand made it even more beautiful as the flames were as tall as Harry, it was a calming sight. The room was just as simple as the precedent, no painting, no carpets. Only the gray fire on a gray wall and a gray settee on a gray floor._

_However, Harry sat between his parents, reading himself to **learn** one more truth about is life. But for once, he didn't think that he shouldn't be something that a stranger taught him. This time it was his mom that was going to do the explanation and he was so happy of that mere fact. That he was already smiling like a lunatic, quickly forgetting he was getting ready for a revelation._

"_Babe, a magical inheritance is like a boost of magic on your seventeenth birthday. Every wizard as one but the inheritance may differ. If a spell was performed by the family, you could along with you original boost acquire others abilities from your ancestors. In other case, you could transform in a magical creature the night of your birthday if your family had a mixed blood with any creature. But Harry, th Potter family inheritance of their heirs is something else. You see it has to do with the Potter family descending for the Peverell." explained his mother with great clarity, much like Hermione would minus the 'I am reciting this from a book' tone in her voice. This brought a smile on his face and as James was also grinning at his son antics, Lily ignored the pair and studiously continued._

"_The Peverell were the three brother wish received the Deathly Hallows. But it os said that they created it by their own powers which is false. Death really gave them the Hallows and that was only because they were special to her to begin with."_

"_Special? You mean like precious?" asked Harry turning to a chair where the cloaked entity was listening to the conversation. "Like you cared for them?"_

"_It may be like Death as you call me is without emotions. But young Lord, it is untrue. I do care for those of my original kind. I was once, I have not been Death since eternity. And you, unknowing Lord, you are from my kind. Hence, I like you, as you said." Death spoke with gentleness and sweetness in her voice that was so strange from a stranger. That Harry was instantly overwhelmed by companionship for such a lonely soul._

"_Thanks. May I ask for your name?"_

"_I do not own one anymore. I shall not bear one for the task I was chosen for. So you shall resume using Death to refer to my person, dear Lord of mine. The name is endearing to me now."_

"_She's really in love with you! Nice played, son!" James declared waiting his palm in the air for his son to high-five. But he was froze into place by a glare, he knew all to well. The look that made green eyes turn to flames. Lily opened her mouth to reprimand her husband. When Harry sprung to his feet, bending slightly to tower his father, he pointed an accusatory finger his eyes the same as his mother. He took the reprimand over._

"_How could you dare say something like that dad! She is all alone! Of course, she is gonna be friendly with someone she met already three times! And I am the only one! Even, I like her! When I heard you were bullying Snape with Snuffle and Moony. I didn't believe it but you really are an arrogant git. You remind me of Malfoy!" finished the furious teen before dropping back to his sit._

_As he came down, he was met by a hit behind the hand. He turned to Lily not understanding why she had just hit him._

"_You are not allowed to speak to your father like that young man! We may be dead but respect oblige. Even if I agree with what you said, expect for the Malfoy bit, it was not your place to say the words." chatised Lily in her mother role._

" _I... I'm sorry, dad." said Harry softly, feeling for the first time like a little boy._

"_Malfoy? Really?" repeated his father, shocked by the comparison. _

"_Well, he always walk around like he own the place and the people who are in it! Like he was some kind of prince or something!" he whined, but still catching his older copy give a weird glance to his mother._

"_What is it? Does this talk have something to do with Malfoy?" asked their son suddenly really worried._

"_Listen, Harry. You are the sole heir of the Potter family, hence the heir of the Peverell too. And in heir blood like our friend here said." James indicated to Death. "They weren't humans. They were what we would call Lycanthropes, son. But they have nothing to do with Werewolves. They are dark, Harry. Made by dark magic, and using it. But it was long before dark was known as bad. At that time, they say that only three noble and ancient families reigned on this magical realm. One of them was..."_

"_Wait a minute. You are saying that there are other realms? Like other dimension, you mean?" interrupted his pretty eyed son._

"_That's what I am saying. History says that three of the four families were great allies but the last one was a traitor and tried to take the realm for themselves. The four original families are the beginning of Magic itself, they gave Magical cores to a handful of humans really dear to them and as time passed they've been forgotten. Harry, the Peverell family was one of the four, Malfoy another as it descends from the black with the son of Lucius Malfoy." _

_At that point, James stopped waiting for his son to take in what have just been said. He expected a shocked expression, that he wouldn't believe it. That his son would complain about being the heir of such a family. But nothing came, and as her husband was wondering why, Lily already knew her son well enough to predict his reaction._

"_He waiting for what you have left to say. My babe is so naïve, still not getting what you are implying." cooed his mother stroking his cheek gently._

"_Mom, I'm not an idiot. Did you really watch over me? You don't know what I had to go through since you were gone? If I wasn't at least smart enough to understand what that is saying, I would be dead a long time ago, don't you think." pointed her little boy, the expression hard from memories, his voice cold from experience. But the worst was to see the numbness in his eyes, in his green emeralds that she loved so much, because that meant he was used to do it. Used to shut of his feelings, sadness, anger, loneliness. And she hated it. She took her son in her arms to hold him tightly, she whispered her love to him again and again. Until tears dropped on her shoulders and the strong man came back to surface, pushing her away to wipe rapidly his moment of weakness away._

"_I am sorry we couldn't take care of you, like we should have. I can't imagine what it was like for you to be all alone. You must have felt so lonely. Oh, my dear Harry." she added struggling to keep her voice steady as she was already crying._

"_What?" questioned her son, confused. "But, in the Forbidden Forest you said you never left me." stated Harry, a tone of suspicion in his voice while he stood up to face the both of them. "Death do you have an explanation for this as it is your stone that allowed me to see them."_

"_Your parents were with you, but only a part of their magic was. The other part left the living world when they died." declared Death. "But Lord Harry, don't misunderstand me." She added when he turned to her and stared at her giving of to everyone the feeling of betray he had. "It was really your parents, it was just a part of their conscience trap in their magic, because they cared about you. So there is no deceiving done. Don't worry, young Lord."_

"_You better not be lying..." treatened Harry, glaring openly at Death without a once of fear in his attitude. Standing tall, the head held high, confident in his ability, James felt proud, immensely proud of his son. Reaching for the hand of his still crying wife, he wanted to know how his son could be this fearless._

"_Harry? What happened to you?" he asked. Yet, he regretted those words the moment his dear and prideful son catched his eye. His regard was sad, full of grief and remorse._

"_When you died. Dumbledore asked for the Dursley to take care of me. But they hated you, so they hated me. They used me like a house-elf, I even slept in a cupboard under the stairs. I never knew I was a wizard until my letter for Hogwarts. Uncle Vernon almost didn't let me go, but the house got flooded with letter and then Haggrid came to pick me up so they didn't get the choice."_

"_Oh! My baby! I..."_

"_Please just listen mom. It's just the beginning." he said his face grave like resigned. "I made friend with Ron Weasley, he's the son of Arthur and Molly Weasley if you know them. Well, then Draco Malfoy came to me just before the sorting saying how poor families were such a disgrace for pure-blood wizard. So I told him to piss off. Since he were enemies, like rivals, got into fight all the time. But well, thanks to him, I got in the Quidditch team in first year."_

"_In first year? Which position? More importantly, you were a Gryffindor, right?" asked his father excited._

"_Yeah, Gryffindor's seeker. Never lost the position since..." bragged Harry as he resumed his story._

_-/Harry making his own biography, just a reminder of what is in the books, you prefer to skip it... ^^ Doesn't change anything and you won't lose the trail of the talk./-_

_====[ Anyway, in first year, Voldemort possessed our Defence Against Dark Arts's teacher. He tried to steal the Philosopher's stone to resurrect but I stopped him with Ron and Hermione. Oh! Hermione is a Muggle-born, she hated us but then Ron and I saved her from a Troll so we're called the Golden Trio since. Hum... _

_Seconde year, Lucius gave Voldemort's diary to Ron's little sister and possessed her to open the chamber of secrets. I figured out I was a Parselmouth so I was able to go in the Chamber when Ginny disappeared. Hum, Ginny is Ron's sister. I had to kill a basillik to destroy Voldemort's diary._

_Third year... I met Padfoot and Moony for the first time, Moony was DADA teacher and Sirius just escaped from Azkaban. Everyone thought he was the one who told Voldemort where you were hiding. But it was Wormtail who did. I got the Marauder's map from Ron's older brothers, Fred and Georges are twins and like the successor. Anyway, I found out the truth but Wormtail got away because Mooney transformed so caught by the dementors and was about to get the Kiss. So Hermione and me used her timer-turner to save him, and we succeed._

_In fourth year, Hogwarts hosted the Three Wizard tournament, didn't have the age required but still got in against my will. One of Voldemort's took the place of Moody as the DADA teacher. I won the tournament along with Cedric Diggory, but we were trapped and the trophy was Portkey to Tom riddle cimeter. He used my blood to resurrect and I managed to escape. _

_In fifth year, no one believed me about Voldemort's return so I was made a liar by the Prophet and the ministry. So to keep things in control Fudge send Umbrage as a DADA teacher. She ended taking the place of Dumbledore to control the school, she almost prohibited the used of magic. She used Blood Quill in detention. And ended up beat up by the centaurs trapped by Hermione. I also became aware that year that I had a mental connection with Voldemort, so in the middle of the night, he showed me how he tortured people. Once he let me see the father of my best friend Ron. We were fortunate enough I could remember the place from my trial, oh yeah the trial I forgot. Well, we saved Ron's father. The trial was because I used the Patronus charm to chase two dementors that attacked Dudley and me near home. Didn't want to believe there were dementors so I got the whole wizardgamot at my hearing. Well, that was before the start of the year actually. Well, to come back to the vision, I got another one about the same place of Sirius. But I could not contact Dumbledore since he was in hiding because Fudge wanted to put him in Azkaban so my friends and I went to save him but it was a trap. And Sirius died that night when he came to my rescue._

_Sixth year, I almost killed Draco Malfoy by using Sectumsempra without knowing what would do the spell.I got him from Snape's book of potion, the half-blood prince. Didn't understand it was him until he died actually. However I was suspicious of Malfoy because Ron, Hermione and me were sure he had taken the Dark Mark that summer. So I always followed him around, and I was right because he was actually fixing a way for Death Eaters to enter the school and Dumbledore died when he succeed, killed by Snape._

_That's why in seventh year, my friends and me didn't return to Hogwarts. Dumbledore had told me that Voldmort had divided his soul in pieces to be immortal, you could the object they are put in Horcruxes. So instead of going to school, we searched for it and we had to broke in Grigotts to get one. And while we were struggling and fleeing, the Ministry fell apart and Hogwarts became ruled by Voldemort as Snape became Headmaster. Well, we got into Hogwarts to get one of the three last Horcruxes, there were seven at first. Then, the war began to buy us time to found the Horcruxes left. We destroyed the diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw, and we learnt that Nagini was left. So we tracked down Voldemort who killed Snape to become the true Master of the Elder Wand. Ah! Yeah! The deathly hallows are true and he stole the wand from Dumbledore grave. Well, Snape gave me a pensive memory before he died. And it said that I was the last Horcrux so I had to die. That's why when Voldemort proposed I give my life to save the others, I did. I died but I came back tp life thanks to Dumbledore wh gave me the Resurrection Stone in a snitch I had almost swallowed in my first Quidditch match. Anyway, that's not important. I woke up and Narcissa Malfoy was the one who checked if I was alive. She asked me if her son was okay instead of saying I wasn't dead. I acted dead until the last moment so I fought Voldemort and killed him when my friends got rid of Nagini. Nagini was Voldemort familiar, an enormous snake if you didn't know. And when all was over, I realized that a lot of people died. So I shared my magic with them to wake them up and it worked. And then I was brought here.]====_

"_That was how I lived. So now, I don't think that what you were 'implying' matters much, does it?"_

_Their son was an amazing young man._

"_Harry... You speak Parseltongue?" began Lily._

"_You were an Horcrux..." continue James_

"_You died already..."_

"_You killed a basilik..."_

"_You brought back from death your friends..."_

"_Sorry, son. But are you kidding us?" asked James in disbelief._

"_James! How can you say something like that you can see in his eyes all the pain he had to go through!" growled Lily._

"_But sweety, our son is awesome. Never met anyone who can brag about one of the things he did and yet, he did a lot bunch of them."_

"_You are an astonishing young man Harry. And I feel for you really, but I fear you adventure is not finished yet."_

"_Mom, I figured that much. So on my birthday, I'm going to have a creature inheritance, right? But which one, I never heard of any inheritance on the eighteen birthday. Usually, it takes place on the sixteenth or seventeenth. Or so Hermione said." added Harry with sheepish grin._

"_Well, you see. You would be a natural Animagi, that fact doesn't change much from wizard. You will be able to read minds because it's a gift that's passed on in the Potter Family. You ..."_

"_Dad, I'm sorry to stop you but... Which creature?" insisted Harry now fearing what he was going to become._

"_We called them Lears, they are like a mixed of all the magical creature actually known as they are their ancestors. You will have accentuated senses like lycanthrope, a life long mate like Veelas, you will be more powerful and heal faster like vampires, you don't need to eat or drink or anything to survive, only Life energy. There is a lot of privilege coming with that transformation, but you must understand that it also make you responsible of every being dead or not that respond to you. And that is why, Death who is not a Lear anymore called you Lord." explained his mom._

"_Responsible? What do you mean? Like their parents?"wanted to know the raven._

"_You will need people around you to take energy from them. Those people will become your Court, at that very moment you are their Lord. Shall they do wrong you will have to take action to punish them. Shall they do well, you will have to reward them. Shall one die, you will take vengeance if it is required. That was the Great Lady was meant by responsible." clarified Death with simplicity but all the heaviness needed for Harry to understand what importance he would gain with his inheritance._

"_And none of the Magic Laws can go against my judgement when it comes to my Court, right?" guessed Harry._

"_Yes, they can't. And you are not restricted by those rules either, that's why Lears are classified as a very dark race." confirmed his new friend._

"_Thanks, Death. You know we should really found you a better name. I am sure i'm going to see you often anyway." decided Harry._

"_Lear does have powers over the dead. You shall come whenever you want, dear Lord. How will you name me?"_

"_Izanami! She was a goddess in ancient Japan who died and became the ruler of the death. If you like it, of course." asked the green-eyed Lord._

"_I do like it. It remind me of where I came from." Izanami said melancholy tainted her voice._

"_You were Japanese?" Shocked, he had assumed she had been British. Well, there was only one Death, she could have been from any nationality, he tought._

"_Oh, dear Lord! Lear are japanese of origin. They were born, lived and gone extinct in the ancient Japan. You shall gain memories of your blood culture with your inheritance." said Izanami._

"_What extinct? So why am I inherited Lear blood? I don't understand. There is no other Lear alive?" questioned the young man suddenly worried._

"_There is but there are one who already inherited, and one who will just at the start of next month. You are three heir for the three Great families of the Ancient times." Izanami stated numbly._

"_Harry, the Peverell were said to be the origin of the Lears so they are like the Royals for their kind. The Kishin family pledge absolute servitude in respect to us. The other family never did it official but they are close friends, Harry. Even if their descendant happen to be your rival." argumented James to his son, hoping to suppress a fit of anger._

"_Oh! So Malfoy is going to become a Lear too..." spoke his son suddenly lost in thoughts. If Draco Malfoy was getting the same inheritance, they could make amends. Stop unnecessary fights, and be friends at last. He owned his mom anyway, he could as well befriend her son to redeem their family name. If it still could be done. He doubted of the power of his fame, the Malfoy's will be suspected to have drug him or something like that. Crap! 'I've got to talk to Hermione!' thought Harry._

"_Young Lord, it's time for you to return to the living." Izanami declared as she stood up._

_Harry hugged his dad and mom, promised to go back as they disappeared again._

"_Do I have a limited time to stay?" inquiered her Lord._

"_You do not, the other two does."_

"_You really took a liking to me, right?" joked her dear green-eyed wizard._

"_I have, but I am pressing you because the Kishin are already waiting in Hogsmeade for you return." she informed him. He looked surprised and asked._

"_Friend or foe? It's not that I don't believe what Dad told me but just to be sure."_

"_Do you want me to go ahead and assure of their loyalty." proposed Izanami._

"_You would do that for me. Yes, King of tenderness." she said revealing a grin as she vanished away._

_She reappeared minutes later. She even bowed as she approached Harry._

"_They are of no danger, kind Lord. Even though there are Lears, they have yet not meet the level of your power as a wizard. Have no fear." Harry nodded his understanding and stood up from the coach when she added. "May I require your help, Lord of bravery?"_

"_Of course, you helped me talk with my parents. Ask for anything!" smiled her Lord really happy to be able to be to thanks her for what she did._

"_May I take back the Hallows known as the Elder Wand and the Resurrection Stone? I would not like to let them be used too often, it may be unpredictable sometimes." She asked in a humble bow like she was addressing a King._

"_Of course, I just have to retrieve the Stone from the Forbidden Forest."_

"_My gratitude , Lord of fairness." She thanks him with a new bow._

"_Stop bowing, will you. And just call me Harry, you don't need to address me as if I was your Lord." snapped the raven. Not angrily, but with enough irritation to make the cloaked figure bow again in apology."Izanami! We're friends for fuck sake!"_

_Harry regretted instantly his out-bust and was about to apologize when he met the beautiful smile of a graceful mouth. The rest of her face was still hidden but he could see her fine chin, her pink tainted cheeks and she looked cute. Not deadly at all, she seemed really gentle._

"_My gratefulness, Lord Harry. I shall to grant you a present. In the mist of celebration for your day of birth, four men will visit you. Different from what you knew, they will be dear to you. Your eyes won't be able to recognize them, only your heart will." She finished as Harry appeared in Hogsmeade..._

_"-./°**End flashback**°\.-"_


	3. Family, Minister, Murder

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters or many of the places used in the fiction. It is a fiction after all. All that is purely taken out from the books of the series Harry Potter belong to J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**Author's**** Note: **Firstly, I would like to tell you I am sorry about the late update! ^^

I was digging up info on the characters and trying to choose where this story was going. Well, I am not quite decided yet but anyway... Here is a new chapter!

Please review! Even for just yell-writing about spelling mistakes. I don't care! Just give your opinion it help to know what you think of each chapter. You could even tell me what you would like to see coming in the few next chapter I don't mind.

Well, as always thanks for reading! And again, sorry for the irregular update!

Enjoy,

Lots of Love, GekkouSenn

* * *

**Family, Ministry, Murder...**

The silence reigned in the Burrow. 'For once' thought Harry quite satisfied of the achievement. He looked at the expression of his friends, it could only be described by one word : astonished. The young soon-to-be Lord couldn't suppress a snort, and as Hermione watched him still in a shocked state, he laughed out loud. He knew that Ron had began to smile, because he thought that maybe it was a joke, but he just couldn't stop his almost giggles to correct him. He was catching his breath when something stroke his heart.

In a reflex, he put a hand on the wound yet he didn't saw any blood just the pain still there. Molly was already approaching him, she had already interpreted his quick intake of air as a feeling of pain. He looked up to her when another stroke came in his lungs, making it difficult for him to breathe. The suffering became worse since other stroke met his arms and back and the ache quickly spread to his entire body. He cried out and instantly Takara and Tsubasa were here with him. Surprisingly enough, Draco had also came to him explaining to Molly that Harry was coming into his inheritance. The blond Lear argued with her strongly before she admitted that fellow Lear would be more helpful.

Harry's vision troubled and he just felt himself being picked up. Someone demanded to be left alone with him. And the raven understood before falling into darkness that Malfoy would take care of him. And he felt himself relax before losing consciousness.

* * *

"Who are you?" asked Arthur Weasley, already taking his wand out to protect his just survived family.

"We apologize for trespassing in your home. I am named Kishin Tsubasa and this is my sister Takara. We are Lord Harry's kin, we pledged our loyalty to his name generation ago. And we swore our alliance again months ago, do not worry. We are your ally." explained the man.

He was tall, slender in his simple white shirt and jeans. But over all, impossibly blue pupils were circled by almond-shaped eyes. The asian man closed them and bowed slightly in salutation as a long black braid of hair fell off his back to the side of his head. He straitened up, pushing it past his shoulder again. To his left hand's ring finger, you could find a golden vine coiled like it had grown in his hand. The ring matched elegantly with his light caramel tanned skin. On a few very small leafs, you could spot a few sapphire, but you couldn't help to compare them to his eyes, sky like eyes really.

Ginny breath catch in her throat when their eyes met. Tsubasa smiled brightly before his so tempting lips disappeared and the youngest Weasley understood his sister had just hit the back of his head.

"Stop flirting! How can you be so oblivious to the situation? His father is talking to you!" scolded his sister.

She moved forward and bowed more that for their salutation.

"I have to apologize for my brother foolishness. He is too young for he's own good. If you wanted to chase us out of your house, I would understand completely."

"This one has an accent..." began George.

"...so sexy" finished his twin.

The woman rose her head and flashed a lustful grin to the twin brothers. She got smacked in the head too as her brother chastised her for doing exactly the same as he did.

"You didn't have the right to treat me like a little boy when you are doing exactly the same!"

"It's NOT the same YOU are a little boy, ask father!" she answered really proving a point it seemed, seeing that her brother closed his mouth and just excused himself to go see how was Harry.

"You know how to keep him on track..."

"...We don't like authority George..."

"...But we like empress like attitude, Fred..."

"...oh, yeah. We do." Fred admitted with a sensual smirk.

The woman was listening intently, her strange gaze not leaving them. The Weasley clan had never saw something as amazing as she was. She was small yet perfectly enough to look cute and slim with just the good curves to look sexy. She had long hair that reached her hips styled in a high pony-tail. But it wasn't her shirt and skin-tight jeans that made her so beautiful. It was the perfectly white hair that flew behind her as she walked to them. It was the blood-red eyes that looked at them appreciatively. It was the grace in her movement, and the proud in her words that made her such a master piece.

"Could you tell us how you knew Harry will be at Hogsmeade that night?" asked Hermione always so curious. And stopping the beautiful creature in her walk to the twins.

"Surely, the Kishin family have a Seer gift. My brother has it though, for my part it's the opposite. I can see the past. Not as handy but it can serve to differentiate a friend from a spy. No occlumency can work against it."

"That's absolutely awesome, so it means that you can tell me my past even if we never met before." perked up Ginny, acting like a little child.

"I can. But I don't do it often. Give me a bad headache every time." she chuckled with a tender smile meant as an apologize. Ginny quickly understood and didn't press further.

"So Harry has been with you for the past three months? Why didn't he came home?" interrogated Hermione expertly. Takara quickly understood that she was the type to ask questions until she was feed up of knowledge. She didn't dislike this type of human.

"Truly, we only were with him for a few days. One when he searched the forest to find a stone. We thought he was joking at the time. But he explained to us why he needed it and we found it in mere hours. We disappeared then to go catch up with his parents a little more before he had to go back to the real life. He asked why he wouldn't go straight back and do it from his **family** home because Tsubasa knew you were worried for him. But he said that it was necessary. Don't ask me."

She added when Hermione was already opening her mouth to ask why there was a necessity to make them worry like crazy. Hermione was already lost in her thoughts, trying to found a reason for Harry decision by herself. Ron profited of the occasion to ask something that was bugging him from some time.

"Excuse me if you found me rude, but you are not a Lear, right? Because Harry said they were only three, including him. And why are your hair and eyes such strange colors."

"I wasn't supposed to become a Lear, but I reach my eighteen birthday I transformed. No one knows why. My parents believe it was to protect my brother. The Kishin high priest believe it was because of a prophecy. But Tsubasa and me think that it was because we made an Unbreakable Vow to always stand by each other. It was meant as to care of one another. But maybe the bond took it as far as to be equals in all things so I got the inheritance too."

She clarified with amusement. It seemed that the woman was all warm smile and sweet giggles. 'A really beautiful soul that one' tought Molly.

"She is even hot when...

...she act like Hermione." alternated the twin read-headed men.

"So you can't seem to stop calling me sexy and hot, but do you still remember my name?" she spoke with her lascivious accent.

"You are Takara, right?" Fred said with confidence.

"Wrong, it's Tsubasa." she said as if he had just lost her favors. She looked at the other twin with a grin making her looking almost evil. "So what's my name?"

"You are kidding, you just say it!" protested Fred. But she just ignored him an repeated.

"What's. My. Name? " taking a step closer to George with every word.

"Tsubasa." he whispered all but afraid of ruining the opportunity.

But the demon only giggled, took a step to Fred stood to the tip of her toes to peck his cheek quickly.

"I'm Takara, my brother is Tsubasa." and then she was already leaving to go up to Harry. "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley if you'll excuse me."

"Wow! She beat you at your own game!" snorted Ron rapidly followed by the whole family.

"I want that woman!" stated Fred

"Too bad there aren't two of her." complained George.

"No hard feelings bro?"

"Shall the best win!" laughed the twins in a hand shake.

* * *

"How is he?" asked the sister, he had talked about.

"Should end at midnight sharp, like all of us." answered her brother.

"So a few minutes to go..." counted the woman more to herself than to them.

"And you are Takara, I assume?" growled Draco, not quite pleased to be ignored.

"You assumed right." She retorted back in a taunt.

Draco took an instant liking in the clever Lear. She was quick to think and had polite assured answers that she made good use of. She hadn't liked the way Draco spoke to her since his stone had been demanding so she had put him in place. As an equal, she would be treated and no one would ever run over her.

"I quite like you Takara, I am Draco Malfoy." presented the blond man.

"So Harry and you were rivals in school and that there were quite nasty fights going on, I heard?" Takara inquired with a taint of curiosity in her voice.

"We did but I won't do that anymore. Harry is my Lord now. I have to show respect to him."

"Be careful Draco, he will kick your ass." said Tsubasa in warning.

"Why it's only natural from what I heard." Draco didn't understand what was wrong in his change of attitude with the Golden one.

"I called him Lord when he appeared back from what you english name Hell. He snapped at me saying that if I ever spoke that word in front of him, I would really regret it." told Tsubasa to the younger Lear. He was about to ask why he would that when Harry spoke the answer.

"We are friends. I don't intend on becoming anyone's Lord. You will become family, my brothers and sister from magic and not blood." declared the new Lear with Golden ribbons coming from his sleeves to the three of them. Creating from thin air a bracelet on each of their left arm. The ornament sparkled in the dim-lighted room that hosted Ron and Harry on their past holidays.

'It's a magnificent jewel' admitted Draco as he looked to the diamond ring that circled his wrist. It was entirely made of the precious stone, he noticed like it had been cut of a mine just like that. He looked up to see that Tsubasa had the same object made of a different gemstone, his was of sapphire. Takara had got a ruby one . And obviously, Harry's would be in emerald, like his beautiful eyes. All of the gems matched with their eye-color, it was so thoughtful and exquisite Draco couldn't help but smile genuinely at the attention.

"Thanks, Potter." whispered the blond while Harry was standing up.

The raven walked to him, forcefully took his hand and shook it.

"Let's be friends Draco." He said without asking consent or approval. He just turned around began to strip off his shirt in direction of the door.

"What are you doing, Harry?" questioned Takara.

"Taking a shower! I sweat so much, I'm all sticky now." complained Harry.

"You have the tattoos, gods! You have the tattoos!" startled a blue-eyed Lear.

"He does! He bloody does!" confirmed the blond while Emerald was trying to catch a glimpse of his back in a full-length mirror stuck to the door.

"You are a submissive Harry! Just like me I won't feel so predated anymore that's so great!" giggled the white-haired woman obviously happy of the turn of events.

"I can't believe it! Even as a Lear, I have to be a freak!" almost whined the raven.

"That's not true, Emerald. You are just more gifted than others." rectified Takara.

"And it's just inconvenient, Ruby." he answered taunting her as well.

"Oh! That's nice. Gemstone nicknames, like a fraternal joke!" laughed Tsubasa completely thrilled by the joke.

"So that make you Sapphire and me Diamond. Diamond! It's so girly, don't you think?"

"If you hadn't whined about it, like a baby. I wouldn't even thought about that!" bursted out Harry. Already sitting to the ground, as his laugh was shaking his whole body making it difficult to stand up when he was this tired.

* * *

It was already way past midnight, and everyone was waiting for Harry when the door bell rang. As the war survivors, they were each Weasly took their wand out in the blink of an eye. Prepared to block any attack, Arthur walked in the kitchen. He looked behind him making sure everyone was ready, and then opened the door. The four men that met his gaze were a great surprise, he could not recognize one of them, but the three others he knew them. He knew them from the Order of Phoenix.

The one he could not take his eyes of was a man of 5 feet and 11 inches tall, with really long hair. His mane was long enough to reach the small of his back and had a flashy blond color. He wore glasses at the point of his nose and smiled when Arthur meet his hazel eyes.

"It's good to see Arthur. Who could have predicted that I would come back to the living younger than I was?" the man seemed a lot younger than he sounded. And he was wondering how such a strange contrast was possible until Molly came to stand next to her husband and gasped.

"Sirius? Oh! Dear Lord Harry's going to be over the moon." she guessed her eyes teary.

"I know Molly. Where is he? I want to see him, it's been a long time." He complained while walking in the house passed Arthur Remus and Severus following.

"It's so good to be young!" confinded Remus when he saw the rest of the Weasley clan.

"Professor Snape! You, You! You look like you have our age!" said in synch the twins shocked by what they were seeing.

Everyone was telling them how weird it was to see them so young, and Sirius quickly broke free of the crowd to go up stairs after Hermione informed him of the situation. The noisy peace that flowed from the household was broke by its family's patriarch.

"You are really..." his voice trailed and the unknown man moved forward to put a hand on Arthur's shoulder.

"I am Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, old friend." proclamed the former Headmaster.

* * *

Now Harry was rolling on the floor in laughter and even when the door was swung open and his three guardians jumped in front of him to protect him from the intruder, he couldn't Master his giggles and kept on rolling.

Sirius was stopped in his track by three very suspicious Lears. He looked for Harry and heard his chuckling before he could see him. He called for his Godson and was answered by silence first. Then he heard the voice of his dearest cry out his name and crashed on the ground when black-haired and green-eyed teen attached to his neck.

"Sirius! Sirius! Sirius!" repeated Harry as he held tighter in fear of losing him again. Tears began to pearl from his eyes so he hide his face in Sirius' neck, tightening his hold closer.

"Harry! You are strangling me! Do you want to send me back to Izanami?" breathed out his last family member alive. 'Alive' this mere thought brought new tears to his green eyes, and he burst into tears as we was kneeling next to his godfather, releasing him from his hold.

immediately, the man scooped him up and carried him over to the bed. They sat together, Sirius comforting his godson in hushed tone, Harry still crying his heart out on Sirius' lap. He could not express any better how relieved he was of Sirius return. He felt that he would not have been to carry on without him. Without his support, Harry always felt like he wasn't good enough for anyone or anything. But Sirius had a way to make Harry believe in himself that he was the only one to have.

It took a few minutes for Harry to calm down and as much for Sirius to take notice of the three Lear in front of him. He could remark they were still judging if he was a danger to Harry. But it was quite disconcerting to see Draco Malfoy so worried over his godson safety even if Hermione had explained to him Harry's inheritance situation.

"You look different... like you were younger..." wondered the raven in his arms.

"It's because I am! Your friend made us 25 young men! She's such a sweet woman." said his godfather proudly.

"Us? You're not alone?" asked green eyes staring at his face like if he wanted to get used to it as quickly as possible.

"Nope. Remus and Severus had a change to. And Dumbledore was brought back too. You should see him a 25 years old Albus Dumbledore is something! Severus even screamed when he realized it was him!"

"What? Let me see the memory, I want to see that! Wait, first I need to see Uncle Sev younger version!" said a thrilled Malfoy already running for the door.

Unexpectedly, he was someone grabbed his elbow to stop him, hissing in warning.

"You really are about to leave our Lord alone with that man to see such a vain thing?!" growled the man. Sirius had never saw that person but he noticed the amend eyes they both had, and the strange eyes of the woman. They wear both really beautiful persons, you could fill charisma and power flowing from their way to simply stand before him.

"He's Harry's godfather! So unhand me this instant Sapphire!" demanded the blond in a smirk.

"Yeah! Let him go, Sapphire" taunted him the woman. And he did and walked up to Sirius. He pointed a finger at him in a warning but was cut of when Harry slapped the hand away.

"Don't you dare threaten Sirius!" he said angrily making the man back down in a bow. Then he smirked to the still bending man and added " Sapphire!"

"Harry!" cried out in outrage the man and took off down stairs after Harry running away from a falsely enraged 'Sapphire' named man.

The woman still present giggled and bowed slightly to Sirius.

"Excuse my brother, his quite protective of the one he care about. My name is Kishin Takara, my brother's is Tsubasa. It's an honor to meet Harry's godfather."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sirius Black." he answered standing to follow to youngsters down stairs. "Should we follow?" inclining the head softly in a very gentleman act.

"Yes, I don't know what my brother is capable of if I lose track of him!" she joked passing before Sirius to take the stairs. And it was as she said, when we arrived in the kitchen her brother was being hand-cuffed by Auror and struggling against three men to stop them from dragging him to the **Ministry**.

Kingsley was apologizing to Harry, Draco and Severus, they too were taken in custody by the Head Auror.

"See, I told you..." whined the woman called Takara before approaching her brother. And scaring the Aurors enough for them to stop pulling the man away while she convinced him that everything would be alright.

"What's happening?" she asked turning to Harry.

But his godson didn't got the chance to answer because an Auror saw Sirius and they were quickly firing hexes at him to capture him too. Sirius still trying to fathom a reason for Harry being taken to the ministry as a criminal, got hit by a strong Body-Bound curse. He fell to the ground hard, just heard his godson scream his name before blacking out.

* * *

At the very moment where Harry stepped out of the Ministry's apparition room, they were all blinded by camera flashes. All reporters were there to question the Aurors about the reason behind the Savior arrest. None of the journalist would let them through. Harry knew he wouldn't be left alone. The press was aching for information on his accomplishment and then his disappearance. But they were all aware that they won't be able to have an interview so they were staring at him like harpies waiting for a moment to strike. Well, in their case, for a movement that could be over interpreted and be the begin of a new story full of lies. He realized so he tried not to think about it.

Which made him remember how tired he was. The ache in his back accentuated by the odd angle of his shoulder as his hands were tied in his back. The throb in his head with each flash, each capture of a new picture of him was making his head pound painfully. The sting of his magic screaming to be let out to teach those humans to stay in their place. But that very thought felt strange to Harry, almost foreign. He could not have thought something so close to Voldemort's belief.

Of course, it was different. Because he wasn't really a human anymore, and in a way he could relate to his ideology. He could feel now in their magic how low leveled they were in compare to him.

And more flashes, Draco became quickly irritated by them so he began to flash threat to the closest reporters. But it only result to him being accused of having the attention to attempt murder. Well, if Fudge had paranoid...

"Mister. Potter! Are you arrested for the use of a Dark spell?" cried someone on his left.

"Is it true, you helped the dangerous wanted Dark wizard Sirius Black to hide from the Aurors?"

"Do you confirm the rumor about Severus Snape innocence being a lie?"

"Is it true that you sympathise with Werewolves?"

Question after question, Harry could sense his magic getting out of control. He was losing his calm, but he had to keep himself together. He didn't know why he was arrested and making all the reporters present disappear in a pulse of magic wouldn't do any good.

That's what he tought but a young woman spoke up and all the other journalist stopped flashing and asking. However not all had heard her so she inquired louder:

"Mister Potter? Do you confirm being guilty of the **murder** of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?".

Harry stopped in his track, even if the Aurors was still slowly progressing through the crowd and one of them caught his arm to pull him forward. He didn't budge.

The silence continued everyone expecting an answer but the Savior seemed shocked, to surprised to answer. He turned around to face the young reporter who had dared to ask, and walked up to her ignoring the Aurors warning of stunning him.

"What did you just say?" He asked in a tone of demand, making the woman hesitate to repeat her self again.

"I would like to know if you are think you should be sentenced to Azkaban for having committed murder?" dared the freckled, black-haired, brown-eyed human.

"Me?" insisted the Savior astonished by the question.

"Yes,you, Mister Harry James Potter." She opened her mouth to continue but thought better and waited for Harry answer.

"What? I would be pleased to go to Azkaban if I judged that I was guilty of any crime." admitted a charmingly smiling Harry.

"So you accept to be sentenced to life in Azkaban for the Dark Lord murder?" wanted to confirm the woman quite pleased with the reply she was given.

"I didn't say that. You are twisting my words. I said in I was guilty of any CRIME." emphised the green-eyed wizard, letting his magic crack around him. "But firstly, killing that mad man was in other words saving all muggles, muggle-born, or half-blood in England, if not in the world. Secondly, should I go to Azkaban I would be able to get out like if I was in at home. The dementors became quite fond of me since I killed their master and there are free once more under the close supervision of the ministry. Well lastly, shall I ever be accused of having murdered Voldemort. I would be glad to call him back out of his grave to prove that a Harry Potter killer of Dark Lord is far better than the most evil Dark Lord ever known." He stated vanishing his hand-cuff while talking stroking his wrists.

"You...you can't..." stuttered another reporter.

"I could. I did in fact resurrect about half a hundred people after a duel with Voldemort. I'm sure I could do better now that I'm less tired." joked the Savior laughing lightly when an Auror came forward to hand-cuff him again. "It's no use, those stupid question got on my nerves. I can barely keep my magic in check your hand-cuff won't be able to restrain me."

"Then we will have to body-bind you, mister Potter." intervened another Auror looking older and more experienced.

"No you won't!" Tsubasa stated coming between Harry and the rest of the Aurors, getting rid of his hand-cuffs too.

The Aurors were pointing their wand at them when a familiar voice stopped them from attacking.

"Harry!" sighed Kingsley Shacklebolt, really relieved to see the young wizard safe and sound.

"Kingsley! Congrats on becoming Minister! You are fit for the job in my opinion." said Harry cheerfully.

"What are you doing here? Searching for more trouble?" joked the new Minister. But holding back his laugh when he saw the Savior frown at the question.

"You don't know about this? We were all arrested and no one gave us the reason why yet." explained Harry glaring menacingly at the Aurors escorting them.

"Let's go in, we'll clarify all of it in my office." answered Kingsley leading the way, eyeing weirdly three of the suspects.

They entered the Ministry all and started in direction of the elevator. But one of the Aurors stopped them from following Kingsley in, ignoring them to tell the Minister.

"Minister Shacklebolt, we can't let the suspects ride the elevator with you, there are dangerous, it is not safe." raisoned the same experienced man than earlier.

"You're not making any sense Auror Dawlish, I know you were Fudge's body-guard before the war. But everything is over now, all the more you are talking about Harry Potter. How could I be more safe than riding the elevator with the most powerful wizard ever known since Merlin!" scolded Kingsley angrily.

The Aurors let them all through and closed the grill to wait for the next ride. So Kingsley and the newly made criminals arrived to the Minister office escort free. Harry taking the opportunity to say some important information once in the privacy of the closed and silenced office.

"Kingsley... I have something to tell you." started the younger wizard.

But he was taken by surprise when Kingsley spun around and hugged him tightly.

"Harry, thank you. Really thank you! You saved us all, and you even brought back those who fell in the battle. I don't how you did it and I won't ask I'm just so glad you did. And I swear that as long as I will sit in this office, no one will ever dare to threaten you to a stay in Azkaban." promised sincerely the Minister.

"That's one of the things I wanted to talk to you about. I am no more under the Magical Laws Kingsley. Last night, I got my inheritance. I'm not human anymore."

"But Harry, you are eighteen already you can't have two inheritance. Plus, there is no known creature inheritance at the age of eighteen."

"There is one." stated a woman appearing in his office out of thin air.

"Who are you?" demanded the dark-skinned wizard holding the beautiful woman at wand point.

"Kingsley, she's with me. She is of my kind." Harry cut in stepping in front of the Minister's wand without showing any fear.

"And which kind would that be?" he questioned almost not wanting to know.

He knew the Savior. He knew him well enough to understand whatever he was about to learn would only add more problems to his already preoccupied and tired mind. Harry Potter, the trouble magnet should be his nickname forget the Golden Boy.

"Takara, Tsubasa, Draco and I are Lears." announced the now young lord to a stunned Minister.

"So you really no longer respond to Wizarding Law..." trailed the still dubious man.

"Yeah. That's why you can't go and let you Auror arrest my family and friends as they please." complained the Lord sitting himself in one of the seven chairs who had just appeared in front of the Minister's desk. They all followed the act when a knock woke Kingsley from his thinking. He let their escort in and let them enter, catching Harry's eye saying quite explicitly to not utter a word about what had just be said.

"So of what are we accused?" demanded Draco Malfoy in his always so haughty tone.

"Be quiet!" barked a young Auror, thinking himself clever for being so quick in making a criminal shut up. Though the smirk that met his eye when he looked at the felon whipped out the pleased expression from his face. "Why are you smiling? Do you find me funny?"

"In fact, you are hilarious." replied another Death Eater, Severus Snape, with heavy sarcasm.

The remark had the merit to make the convict Sirius Black snort, holding back his laughter by cuffing his mouth, making then a show of the none existent hand-cuff.

"Were are you hand-cuffs? Stand up slowly or I will be forced to stun you!" threathened the oblivious Auror.

"Auror Speven, this is enough!" grounded the Minister looking as annoyed as one could be. "I'm sorry Harry, don't get mad over the inexperienced."

"Oh, he wouldn't. My boy knows better than to feel offended by a Stunning Spell." laughed a blond man. In contrary to the rest of his falsely accused companions, Kingsley could not recognize the man. But his voice sounded horribly familiar for not knowing its owner.

"And who would you be, mister?" He asked curiously.

"Aw. Kingsley how could you not even remember me it's not even a year yet since I died." said the young stranger in a laugh.

"Well, no one still alive you remember you like that Albus." laughed Remus Lupin.

"What?" exclamed all the Aurors in one voice.

"Don't be so amazed by the news. I have been young too!" explained the former Headmaster.

"Harry..." began a open-mouthed Minister. " When are you going to stop doing the impossible."


	4. Green , Grey, Blue

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters or many of the places used in the fiction. It is a fiction after all. All that is purely taken out from the books of the series Harry Potter belong to J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**Author's****Note****:** Once again, I would like to ask for REVIEWS!

Then I again apologize for this late update, I will try to post a new chapter every two weeks at least.

* * *

**Green like Killing Curse, Grey like storm, Blue like Ice...**

"Thank you, Harry. Your memories have been really useful. We now know for sure that Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy were spies." said gratefully Kingsley.

However, Draco had never agreed to be a spy. He had never helped the Light Side for fear of harming his family. Why was he suddenly labeled as a great ally of Harry Potter.

"It's nothing. And what about Sirius?" asked the Savior oblivious to his old nemesis inquiry eye.

"I'm afraid Harry there is nothing I can do before the new trial." The minister told him feeling sorry for a supposed criminal, he by now knew as a friend.

"I won't let you put him in Azkaban again!" yelled Harry making his anger give pulse of magic to make all the Ministry officials present know that he would not hesitate to break out by force. "The Wizengamot isn't even reconstituted, you can't ask him to wait months in a prison, he never did anything to be put into!"

"Really Harry there is nothing I can do. Even if I knew he was innocent no one else share this opinion and I can't do as I please and release him." tried to explain the dark-skinned wizard.

"You are in no way putting my godfather in Azkaban again! I won't let it happen!" growled Harry as his magic was putting shields around Sirius making them obviously shine a ominous **green** to make any brave Auror fear a **Killing Curse** by touching the dome.

"Harry, listen..."

"No, you listen." demanded the young wizard.

His magic began to glimmer a golden color, announcing the beginning of a Spell. But nothing happened and green eyes were hidden behind closed eyelids. The Aurors were impressed by the amount of magic summoned in the room. They had seen Harry as a young boy of eighteen years and nothing more. Even if they were aware that he had just killed the most powerful Dark Lord ever known with an Expelliarmus. They didn't really understand that both were actually the same person. After all, how could a boy who didn't even graduate from Hogwarts yet be powerful enough to make the Ministry wary of him.

The Aurors heard Harry began to chant a Spell in a strong voice. Surprise took them all even the other suspects when they realized what he was doing.

"I here by swear on my magic, on my blood, and on my soul to prevent Sirius Black from running away before his trial. Should I fail I would gladly take responsibility from my godfather and be sentenced in his stead."

Emeralds staring at a powerless minister, Kingsley understood slowly how amazing was the young man standing before him. He could see no fear in those eyes. Only a pure and deep sadness was flowing from him in wave of a beautiful light turning from gold to emerald. Strangely, it had exactly the same color as the Killing curse like the dome but still it was different. It was like they could see a cry coming out from within Harry's heart, a way that had found his magic to show his feelings against his own will. Then the dark-skinned wizard saw a hand coming to cover a mouth, an Auror woman whipping tears, a caring feeling from his friends.

Sirius was so moved by Harry's act, but he still noticed the subtle change in the young man's magic. He could tell it was different, so could Lupin. They didn't understand why, yet they were sure that in a way Harry's magic had almost its own will. Protecting its master as best as it could.

In that moment, a man in this room was mesmerized by Harry. Or rather with Harry's magic. He could clearly see how wonderful his pupil had become. So thought Albus, glad to be alive to have witnessed this.

When the spell broke and all the beautiful waves of power that were around Harry vanished in the ground soundless. It left for all the memory of a very special shade of green. Harry didn't say a word, he just took off. Leaving behind him friend and strangers alike, he was desperate to flee from this place. He was suddenly suffocating, his heart was thumping really fast, his head pounding like he had cried for hours. And that was maybe what had just happened in that office. He thought heavy-hearted. He didn't like to show his true feelings yet his mind had been flooded with thought of betrayal, of injustice. So he decided to just run off for a while. He would have to go take the train to Hogwarts in a month.

Ignoring the ministry wards, Harry apparated in the middle of the lobby making them crumble down behind him. It was almost empty obviously at this late hour, yet had it been full he wouldn't have cared much either. He didn't know where he was going but he immediately realized where he arrived. His parents' grave was at his feet. Regret adding to his already heavy-heart, he finally let his tears fall with the understanding that his parents could be brought back to life.

* * *

"Where is Harry?" asked Molly worried to death wandering in the 9 ¾ platform hoping to found her surrogate son.

"I don't see him, I'm sure he wouldn't miss the train though." replied Ron knowing his best mate well enough to say the words with confidence.

"Ron... I think I saw him for a second, but I'm not sure." supplied Hermione on her toes.

"Can't you see him?" insisted the motherly woman to her tall twins sons.

"No, sorry mom." they answered at the same time.

"Ah! I see him! He's with Neville!" called Ginny from a bench she was standing on, already waving her hand in the air to make the black head notice her. "He just saw me! Oh!" She stepped down of the bench, grabbing her backpack. "He signed me to get in the train, he will probably found us in. Bye mom, love you.". She informed them before walking towards a wagon's door.

Ron and Hermione too bide their farewell and got into the train. They searched for Harry, Neville and Ginny yet when they got through half the train, they only found Ginny and Neville sitting in a compartment.

"Where is Harry?" Hermione wondered out loud.

"He said he had something to talk about with someone. He will be coming back soon." responded Neville a lot more assured than he had ever been.

"Who and what did he had to talk about so urgently?" questioned Ron preoccupied by his best friend constant disappearance.

"Well, let's sit. He will probably tell us when he get back." said Hermione trying to calm herself down more than Ron.

The few hours that kept them away from Hogwarts passed , Luna joining them, Seamus and Dean too, but without Harry coming back. The train stopped and they waited for him in the platform. Yet all student had disembarked and they found no trace of Harry. Ginny declared he must have gone ahead of them. So they took the last carriage of Thestrals .

After the war almost every student who had been there could see the magical creature. And Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ginny; Seamus and Dean saw them for the first time too. They seemed sad, incredibly pitiful and yet they had a feel of dignity in them.

Upon their entrance in the Great Hall, they were attacked by a crowd of student each reaching a hand and screaming their thanks. But all the Dumbledore's Army seniors wanted to know was where was the Savior.

"I don't see him at our table..." whispered Ginny worry filling her words.

"I'm going to talk with a teacher." said Hermione trying to make her way through the crowd, asking to be let through. But they were ignoring her and kept on firing their thanks and questions she wasn't going to answer. So she took out her wand, and like the great witch they thought she was she remembered the Locomotor Spell. She pointed her wand in front of her and said in a strong voice. "Locomotor Separatim!"

All students that were in front of her got moved to the side, so she resumed her walk to the teachers' table in a silenced room. They were surprised by an unexpected spell they never had learned. A spell she probably had just made up in the situation to get through. A Spell she modified with the bits of latin she learned years ago.

Applause met her when she stood before the Headmistress. McGonagall stood up herself and continued to clap her hand to Hermione. But seeing the preoccupied expression of her pupil, she stopped and bent down to hear the younger witch in a whisper words she never wanted to hear again. "Harry is gone."

Realization came upon her when she let her eyes travel the room searching almost desperately for unkept black hair, bright beautiful green eyes, and the man the world owned so much to. Everyone seemed to notice her looking for something and they remarked Harry's absence. Whispers broke out the silence, until someone asked for the Savior. But when Headmistress McGonagall was about to try and calm them down. The doors to the Great Hall busted open. A small man entered the room, attracting everyone attention. He started forward without a word, meeting McGonagall eyes she understood he wanted to speak to her. So she walked around the table and joined the wizard in the middle of the room. Still without a word, they made their way back to the doors.

"I'm sorry, Professor. It wasn't my attention to cause such an uproar. It took me more time than I thought." explained Harry when they were far enough from curious students.

"Let's talk in the privacy of my office. I know you are one than value secrets more than anyone." said his professor in a smile.

In the Great Hall, whisperers were frantic, so happy to see their Savior safe and sound.

"What do you think this is about?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, Ron. I don't know." Hermione complained softly.

* * *

"Mister Potter, can I offer you a tea?" started the professor.

"Yes, please." She made a wave of her wand and cups were filled with honey tea, his favorite. "Thank you."

"So what is this about, Mister Potter?" questioned the Headmistress, suddenly grave and serious awaiting bad news.

"I would require for my own living quarters. I've come into my inheritance and I received a letter from Gringotts asking for a meeting about my parents will. And I will probably have to take over all the Potter family buisness." supplied Harry calmly.

"Oh! I can understand that you would like privacy to work on family issue but I cannot give you your own chambers for that sole reason. I'm sorry." refused his professor.

"Ah! Yeah, excuse me. It isn't really the reason I wanted to leave the dorms. I came into a magical inheritance on the night of my eighteen birthday. I assume you can figure out which is the only creature inheritance received at my age?" insisted the former wizard.

"You are a Lord! Oh my god." muttered the Headmistress standing up quickly to bow in respect to the Lord.

"Professor! What are you doing?" asked Harry shocked by Mcgonagall's attitude.

"Well. I don't think you really understand Harry but you have powers that every men wish he had. Paying respect is like showing care for all that is magic. You are the origin of everything all. Legends said that if you provoked a Lear's wrath he could strip you from your magical core. Make you a muggle and also make a muggle a wizard. You have now power over all that is alive. If you wished you could conquer the world, but no one would go against you because you are magic." answered the former Transfiguration teacher with tears in her eyes looking at him like he was the most precious of all.

"Professor, I don't want people to know. I just want to be left alone which won't be possible in the dorm. Furthermore, I need those living quarters because I don't fully control my powers yet and I fear to bond with my dorm mates in my sleep." Harry stuttered now embarrassed by the Headmistress sudden change of attitude.

"Of course, you will have your quarters. May I ask what you meant by bonding?" inquired the older woman.

"You don't know?" wondered Harry surprised.

"No, I'm sorry Harry. But you must know that Lears are legends. Some says they don't look human. Some says they are immortal. Some says that they live in another realm. But I can't tell which is true and which is false." explained the professor.

"Then let me tell you." declared the green-eyed wizard in a smile. "Lears are in fact immortal, I don't need to eat or anything just the life energy like succubus and that's what I meant by bonding. I will bond with every being I take life force from, but in return I will become their Lord and watch over them. Since the moment they are a part of my Court, they don't bide to any magical laws only mine. That's why I have to be prudent with who I bond or I could create a Dark Lord by my own hands. I'm not really fond of killing another person." He spoke letting the worry in his heart spill in his words.

Headmistress McGonagall met his gaze with gentle eyes, understanding Harry's situation and ready to do anything to help him. And she told him. Yet she didn't do it to gain his favor, and he knew it. She would have done the same, should he had told her he didn't want people to know about his nightmares. And that's why he had so much admiration for the Headmistress, more even than he had for Dumbledore. Her student were first above all.

Harry never came back to dinner that left directly to the fourth floor, his new chambers where hidden behind the portrait of Gregory, the Smarmy. Unfortunately, the man really was pompous and Harry was in no mood to deal with that type of uppish attitude. So he didn't even try to explain that these were his quarters from now on. He just turned around and walked back to the stairs. He left the castle wandering in the ground.

It was sun set and he couldn't help but feel so alone. The surface of the lake was showing his expression and he looked depressed. He had wanted to talk with his parents for the past month but thought against it. He didn't want to bother his parents for every sad feeling he will get. Yes, he could meet them as he wished now but it didn't mean that he had to spent more time with the dead than the living. And it was exactly the problem. He couldn't trust the living anymore.

The Ministry was rotten as always, and the new place of Kingsley wouldn't change much. The man was all reflexion, even if he had been the Head of Aurors, he became to used to do nothing and wait on it. Harry liked Kingsley, as a friend, but he wouldn't trust him with his life. The new Minister of Magic didn't fit his role, and for Harry that meant that they going to rely more on him. And do as they please again.

In his realisation, Harry also found himself wary of the two new friends, he had just made. Will they really accept to be so servile of a guy younger than them? It seemed pretty unbelievable. Takara was a woman with so much pride, she wouldn't even bow to death, Izanami had told him. And yet they were always looking down when he was talking to them. They accepted to call him by his given name only, but he knew it was because he asked them to. They just obeyed and Harry could not believe in someone who did only what they were told.

Plus, Hermione and Ron seemed to have become too close to care about Harry. Yes, they waited for him to come back. They were happy about it too, like all the Weasleys had been. But Harry had thought that they would have wanted to know more of it. To learn all the details, but outside from what he had told them they didn't ask about anything. Like if he had a good time with his parents. Like if he was okay after unexpectedly meeting them for the first time. Like why he didn't bring them back from the after life. Because he would have done it, he wanted to but his parents had refused and that was why Harry feared to meet them again. And yet, his supposed best friend didn't even thought about it and began to date like they waited only for that and for HIM. There was also sudden change of their attitude toward Malfoy. Malfoy...

Out of all the people he knew, strangely, Harry was sure that Malfoy would be the one he would trust the most. Because the guy hated him, his life would be easier with Harry dead. And now that he was reduced to being a servant to the very same person, he wanted to see disappear so much. Harry felt so guilty about it, it was difficult to meet his **grey** eyes. Beautiful grey eyes like a **storm** clouds ready to shot lightning. He really had a unique eye color, and that made his look more icy, his personality even colder. So much, Harry sometimes thought that he would freeze under his stare.

He began to wonder if he had ever saw the blond warm up to someone. His smiles had always been grin or smirk. He always was so proud, stand straight confidence flowing from him, head held high. Yet, Harry wanted to know how was a smiling Draco, a laughing Draco, a happy Draco. He was tired to see his nemesis always as depressed and desperate as he always was. He wanted for everyone to be happy since the war had ended. And even if he understood that Draco had more than one reason to be upset about how it all had stopped. Harry could not help but wish him happiness.

Harry prayed for him to get over his father death. Would have he died in the battle, Draco would not be as resentful, he thought. It was the Ministry who had executed him so fast that no one had the chance to explain that the Malfoys were obliged to follow the Dark Lord. And had all acted against their wish. Yet when Draco finally was able to talk to the Wizengamot, it was not to be heard but to be told that his father was already dead and that he would be next soon. It was only for McGonagall intervention that their trial had been delayed to a few month later, hoping that one Savior would come back. The Headmistress had argue with them that the Chosen One had proof, that both the Malfoys and Severus Snape were not guilty enough to be sentenced to death. And they believed her.

Harry knew about it because he had dug out information for the past month. He had meditated on his inherited culture brought by his ancestors memories. And then, he had begun to learn what had happened in his absence. Not trivial things like Hermione had told him about on his birthday, but more about the trial of the Death Eaters, and their family. How the Ministry was acting after the fall of the Dark Lord. And the actions the new minister had taken about muggle discrimination. Harry had been really disappointed to discover that none of it had changed. The ministry was always as pure-blood oriented as it had been. The trial was not even fair they had just sent to Azkaban every wizard or witch wearing the Dark Mark, for the exception of the Malfoy.

Harry was really happy that Draco had not been sent to Azkaban, or even his mother. He owned them so much that he would have felt so guilty to not have been there for them, when they needed him. Yet, he had been and now Draco was free and his mother too. Would he ever be able to put their differences behind them and be friend? Thought Harry, suddenly hopeful. He didn't know but swore to himself that he would at least try.

* * *

When Hermione and Ron next met Harry, it was because he was waiting in front of the DADA classroom before classes. He didn't notice them immediately, he had his eyes closed like he was thinking hard about something. Standing his back supported by the wall, his arms crossed to his chest, Hermione remarked that his hand were clutching at the clothes covering his arms. In a moment, she was by his side fearing that he was in some sort of pain.

"Harry are you alright?" she asked.

Emeralds eyes opened and a smile answered his best friend worries.

"I'm fine Mione. How are you guys?"

"Fine. We were worried about you, you know. You didn't even come back to the dorm. Mione was sure you had disappeared again." explained the red-head, not quite happy to be left in the dark.

"Sorry, guys. I promise an explanation, but after classes are over ok?" tried Harry with puppy eyes.

Ron and Hermione understood that it was probably about something he did'nt want to be heard. SO they would have to be patient. They both nodded faintly, not to be too obvious because students had joined them. And they began to wonder who was the new DADA teacher. Since Harry had taken the Headmistress away before her speech, the new teacher had not be announced. And they told Harry that they didn't saw anyone they didn't already knew at the teacher's table. Then they heard someone approaching around the corner. And they all froze in anticipation. But when it was one of their old DADA's professors who appeared, they all screamed in happiness. Professor Lupin was back.

The Teacher was surprised by their welcome because they knew by now that he was a werewolf yet, any of them seemed to mind. He entered the classroom, followed by the young wizards. He waited for them to sit and prepare their materials before he began his lecture.

"So... I first would like to announce officially that I am a werewolf, so of course once a month I won't be able to attend classes. Still, I expect you to come to class and to do an essay about the subject that would be written on the board. For those, who are against being teached by a magical creature like myself. They would do most of their education in the Defence Against the Dark Arts by handing me reports about their reading of the manual. And are authorised by myself to leave the classroom and not attend my lecture."

The werewolf stopped in his speech, waiting for someone to leave. But when no one stood up or begun to put their books back in their bag, he asked astonished.

"So no one, will be leaving?"

He was not answered with words only a happy silence and smiles from his students. He was well liked by the students at Hogwarts, he was aware of it but didn't expect that. He knew that it would not be the case for all his classes, all students would not accept him as easily. But the Eighth Year was special. They fought in the war, few of them and survived and none had escaped the loss of a family member. Yet, it didn't make them colder or resentful. They became more understanding. They were old enough to comprehend that it was Voldemort's narrow-minded opinion that had caused this war. And yet young enough to be able to forgive the one who had done wrong against they best judgement.

Remus wondered if it had not been because of the way, Harry had always made clear that Voldemort was mad, and that people followed him because they had been tricked into it and were to afraid of him to leave him. Or maybe Hermione's campaign for House Elves rights, not accepting all the inequalities in the Wizarding World. Or even Ron's place as a pure-blood and yet accepting muggle-born Hermione and half-blood Harry as his equal and admitting to who wanted to hear it that their culture was fascinating. Remus knew that they had a lot of influence in the student population at Hogwarts and even with the teachers. And hoped strongly, for their views to change the world they were living in.

"Well, I suppose none of you opened a book during Summer Holiday? Yes, except you Hermione." He added when the brown-haired girl looked offended. "Well, I summarized quickly what you will learn this year. This class was supposed to have been taught last year when you all would have been in the year you would get you magical inheritance. So all Magical Creature, you could have have inherited by blood on your seventeenth birthday is on the program. For the few which happen on the sixteenth birthday, you were already told about it in your sixth year. Well, in addition to Magical Creature, you will learn about non-verbal spell. Most wizard use non-verbal spells daily. Not strong ones, like Expelliarmus yet housing spells of some ordinary shields. You will also be tested on wandless magic potential, and animagus potential. Those test will be done monthly to make sure that you have not the ability and don't acquiere it in the school year. Finally, We will complete your knowledge about Dark Curses and Spells but mostly introduce you to Dark rituals. Dark Magic use a lot of complicated rituals to make their spells stronger. So you have to learn about them, to be able to identify them should you be confronted to one, and understand them so you could stop them. Today, we are to begin with you first tests about wandless magic and animagus ability." finsihed the professor, asking for his student to read the concerned page in their manual and to meet him in the back of the class when they were done.

At the back of the classroom sat a comfortable coach and a table with a few small objects like a pen, a candle, a dirty handkerchief, and a paper ball. Remus sat himself in the coach and began to read waiting for his students to finish their own reading. The first to come to him was Hermione, and when she sat herself beside the teacher a curtain fall between them and the rest of the classroom.

"Would you please put you wand on the table, please."

Hermione did has she was told.

"Could you, now, try to accio your wand into your hand."

She opened her hand in direction of her wand and spoke.

"Accio wand."

The wooden friend flow back in her hand quickly. And she was pleasantly surprised, she always taught that only really powerful witch would be able to do that and she wasn't one of them. She was only clever that's all, that's why in this moment she was overly proud of herself, most than when she tried her wand for the first time in Ollivander shop years ago.

"Really good, Hermione. You know now that should you lose your wand in battle, you can call it back." The young woman nodded happily. "I have to warn you that this doesn't necessarily means that you are able of wandless magic. This accio spell is most likely agreed by your wand to be cast even if you are not holding it so it could be brought back to you. It happens when a wizard or witch like yourself dearly cared for his or her wand."

"So it almost like the wand has its own wish and want to come back to me?"

"Yes. That is also why wand maker are so sure that wands have feeling and choose their owner. Now let's test your for pure wandless magic, try to lift up this pen please." instructed the professor and as curious as always Hermione tried hard to levitate the pen. She was about to give up when the writing half of the pen moved up and stopped in that position.

She looked to her professor, and Remus encouraged her to try again. She did and when the pen was fully lifted up in the air. He asked something even harder.

"Hermione, would you like to try to write your name with it one this sheet of paper?" He asked while he provided a sheet of paper, putting it one the table just under the pen. She just nodded afraid to break a concentration, if she spoke. She brought slowly the pen down and began to make it write a H, but she wasn't able to lift it in between each stroke. So she tried to make it again but could still not lift it at wish. That's when the professor stopped her.

"It will come with practise. Don't strain yourself." She put the pen down and asked.

"What about these? Do I have to levitate them too?" She asked excited to test herself again.

"No those are to try more complicated spell. We will try them when you are able to master the first step. Let's now test you for Animagus ability." She nodded and followed the professor when he stood up and walked to an empty space still behind another curtain. In the little made up room, was a small round table supporting a blue lighted globe. "This is a Revelation sphere. It is made of iced veritaserum, it will answer a question asked about the person touching it. Its power is really limited it can only be questioned about spell you are or are not able to use. It will glow white if you can, black if you cannot, red if you will one day be able to use it."

Hermione walked to the globe wondering how it could work and thinking it was a beautiful and really useful artefact for a teacher. She put her hand on it and was surprised to feel both cold and warmth in her hand.

"Professor, how come I can both feel cold and warm at the same time?" she questioned really curious.

"You feel the cold because it's ice, and the warmth comes from you magic being in contact through your skin with another type of magic, it happens often but the globe is accentuating it because it's naturally cold." explained the teacher calmly, and asked the question "Is she an animagus?".

The globe became red, telling them she would but could not yet.

When Hermione re-appeared in the classroom, she was smiling and really proud of herself. She would be an animagus and she could do a bit of wandless magic, and her wand liked her as much as she liked it. She was really really content of her achievement.

Immediatly, the other students were questioning her about how it was and she explained to them what she had to do, and what she had done. Harry and Ron could see how excited she was about it, really happy for her. Neville was next, and even if he hadn't been able of wandless magic, he had been able to call his wand, and he had an animagus potential. The same results came out for Luna, Dean, and Seamus.

Blaise Zabini bragged about how he had both animagus potential and wandless magic potential. Pansy Parkinson complained about not being able of wandless magic, but admitted she was curious to discover what was her animagus form. Nott Theodore was neither able to do wandless magic and would never be an animagus but he was too high and mighty to complain about it.

When Draco came out, it was as an anomarly big white wolf, he had eyes as **blue** as **ice** and walked proudly among other students showing off his animagus form. He was almost taller than them, and Pansy commented one he could behead any of them in one bite. The white wolf grinned, sharp teeth making her squeak and then became Draco again laughing so hard he was splitting in to because his stomach ached in his amusement. Still nodding when Blaise asked about wandless magic.

Harry was astonished to discover his rival's laughter. It was a light and cheerful sound. He was smiling merrily at his friend proud of himself and not of his name for once. And the difference could be clearly made, he was almost glowing with magic. In fact, he really was but Harry was the only one to be able to notice it. Strangely, it made him happy, so happy to be able to understand so well the blond feeling from his magic and even more because he was the only one to be able to do it. He was brought out of his day-dreaming when Hermione pushed him lightly toward the curtain.

He was the last one. And when he came back it was as Harry. Everyone was waiting for his results but he said nothing and when his best friend asked, he just answered both. And left the classroom.

The professor took down the curtains and was attacked by a class of curious students wanting to know what was their Hero results. Remus knew better than to tell them, and said it could not answer them since it was a private matter.


	5. Trusting, Lonely, Fated

**Disclaimer**: I, of course, do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

**Author's Note:**First I own you an apology for the late update, but exams came up. Any way, hope you will like that one. Since I'm still waiting for reviews, I have no idea if this is a good story or just rubbish.

Well, to make up to you, I'll try to update another chapter before the end of the week end. And maybe another one by wednesday. I can't promise I will but I'll try to the best of my abilities.

Lots of Love, GekkouSenn.

* * *

**Trusting, Lonely, Fated... **

Once classes where over, Hermione and Ron waited for Harry in the Great Hall. Yet again, he didn't come and they began to really worry about their friend. They finished to eat in a hurry, and left the Great Hall with every intention to go to the Headmmistress office. She must know where Harry had slept yesterday. But when they exited the Hall, they saw their friend leaning against the opposite wall by the stairs. He catched their eyes, pushed himself up and began to go up the stairs without a word.

They followed him in silence. It was a strange situation between them. It seemed like Harry was wary of his own best friends. Even when Dean and Seamus saw them, they didn't come to say hello when they saw the expression on the Savior face. It had a cold feeling to it, like he was determined about something that was really importante for him. But none of his friend knew what caused his suddent change in attitude.

After what seemed an eternity they stopped in front of Gregory, the Smarmy. Immediatly, he bowed to the raven.

"Welcome back, my Lord." he said still not allowing access.

"I'm back, let me through" responded Harry in words that both of his friend couldn't understand, yet it was not Parselmouth.

The portrait opened itself and they entered in a beautiful salon. The ceiling was spelled to show the sky, exactly like in the Great Hall, and the walls showed a magnificient royal blue. The same color than the couches in front of a massive fire place. The floor had a deep night blue color, so much that Ron even though he would be stepping on stars. The furniture was a creamy white and seemed quite old and not at all british. The pattern sculted in the wood where complicated, often branches in bloom of one random tree., they didn't recognize. A vase full of another branches of tree was sitting on a table just at the back of one of the couches. Its white little flower going well with the rest of the rooms colors. The salon felt so natural and welcoming, Ron and Hermione almost instantly relaxed when they entered. But tension came back when they saw Malfoy stand up from a couch and bow to Harry as he passed by him without even paying any attention to his old rival.

"My lord, the goblin is waiting in the work room." said the blond git still not making understable words.

" Tell him I'll see him in a minute." answered Harry letting himself fall in the couch directly in front of the fire place. He let out a sigh and a dded. "Please sit down, I have something to talk to you about."

They did as they were told not realizing that they had been like compulsed to do so. They sat close to each other anxious.

"Harry, is everything alright?" spoke Hermione in the heavy silence of the room.

"Yeah, I guess." He told her after another sigh. "There is a goblin from Gringotts in my office, I asked him to come to have a read of my parents' will. We are just waiting for the others to arrive."

The others? Thought Hermione her curiosity ticked. But she didn't asked, seeing how Harry was stressed by this meeting. She stood up and sat next to him, Ron following to sit to his other side. They both put a hand on his back. Hermion sweetly caresssing his shoulder and Ron comically patting the back of his head. The gesture achieved its purpose when Harry began to laugh at his friend awkward behaviour.

"Oh, mate. You are aware that I'm nothing close to a dog?" giggled their friend.

The remark let snort escape from the other two and they broke in laughter in time with the fire turning green in the fire place. Kingsley and Dumbledore met eyes filled with tears from laughter, the three teenagers unable to stop their chuckles to breath a hello. Quickly, Severus entered the room already complaining about an annoying portrait, and the fire place was burning green again letting Siruis black come into the room. Takara appeared to a door next to the fire place, asking if they could begin. But Harry was still suffering from furious giggles. So it was Sirius who answered.

"Remus is not here yet." just as his voice died at the end of the sentence. The portrait opened once again to reveal a panty Remus already apologizing for his tardiness.

"Alright, let get started then." breath out the Lord his words still hinted laughter.

They all came in a office like room. Two other vases where decorating empty space in two wall sized shelves, books where covering the two walls on either side of the one supporting the door. This room was filled with chocolated coatted furniture, or so it seemed. A red carpet covered milk like stone floor, with in the center sat a massive desk and a high backed armchair where Harry sat gracefully. We waved to other to the more modest chairs put I front of his desk. A goblin who had stood when Harry had entered the room sat back down on his own sit in front of the Boy-who-lived. Malfoy, and the Kishin sibblings where standing behind their Lord whi started one everyone was sitting.

"Well, you are all here for the reading of my parents , Lily and James Potter's will. Ragnok I would like to thank you to have come all the way to meet me. If you will be so kind and start the reading?" politely explained their host sitting with composure.

"Of course, young Lord." The naming made Harry smile when it made him remember Izanami. "The will is made the saw way of a pensieve memory in the case of your parents. If you could provide me with a pensieve."

The Lord slightly turned his head to Tsubasa making a wave of his hand in direction of a shelf of books. Tsubasa quickly mooved to the shelf, pushing on a carved flower. The shelf moved side way to reveal another shelf where was sitting a lot of pensieve memories' bottles, and a pensieve. He took the object and slowly lowered it in front of Ragnok letting him put the will memory in it before letting the pensieve flow on front of Harry.

A man and a woman appeared, two people Harry had met for the first time a few month ago. They both smiled sadly to him, and his father tightening his hold of his mother shoulder began to talk.

"This memory is to be my will, I James Potter am sane of mind and making those choices by my own volition." Then he turned to his wife who spoke.

"This memory is to be my will, I Lily Potter am sane of mind and making thos choices by my own volition." she said as seriously as her husband had. Said husband then broke in a huge smile and added.

"Hey, son. Hope Remus and Sirius instructed you well and you are a fine marauder as I speak. If not tell them to get ready to live hell in paradise." warned the man with a cocky smile on his lips. "Of course, shall we die you are to be placed under Sirius Black custody. If not, then Remus Lupin, or Alice and Frank Longbottom. Concerning inheritance, I leg to Sirius Black my dear summer house on the East Coat in America. Well, I know damn well that you don't need the money so... I leg to Remus Lupin three millions of Galleons which are already sitting in a vault to your name and be a lot more full than I left it since the goblins pormised me to make your grow with the stocks." explained the man with wink.

"For my part, I leg to Severus Snape my dear collection of potions books and ingredients picked up from the Potter Family library and potion rooms. And don't you dare refuse because it was once a Potter property, you will regret it dearly Sev'. I leg to Molly and Arthur Weasly, the cottage they fall in love with on the mediterranean coast in France as well as all the buisness related to it such as growing the best vines in Europe." She admitted with a small smile like it was a guikty pleasure of her.

"To Alice and Frank Longbottom, or their son if they are not better by the time this reading takes place. We leg the botanic gardens we own in Berlin, quite famous for their research on plants, both magical and not."

"You are so gonna like it Alice! It's full of beautiful and lethal flowers!" added excitedly Lily as a joke just between themselves.

"Even if it pains me, to Severus Snape,..." began James Potter surprising the potions teacher with another lagacy from the man he hated the most on earth, or ...ever. "I leg my own wand, as a token of my apology to you. I am trully sorry for all the things I said or did against you. And I know that strangly my wand accept you as well as if you were my brother, since that incident where you stuck me to a wall for days with my wand! Well, that I can't forgive! I never got to find the spell you used! It's so infuriating!" finished the mand in a loud laugh, visibly over his rivality with the potion fanatic. " And I also own you for taking care of Lily for so long. So thank you, Severus." He spoke in hushed tones expressing the true feeling behind the words.

"I leg to Albus Dumbledore, and it will be my first prank ever! My hair care coffin! Don't you dare not used Albus! You have to do something about that bear it so unbecoming of you." mocked the red-head with tenderness as the Harry's office broke into laughter when they noticed that the man won't need the present anymore since he was young again.

"To Gringotts for its good and loyal service, I give back to them the vault 000. The Potter Family owned it since the bank creation and the goblins never really felt like they owned the bank because the vault where the magic core of the bank was hidden wasn't theirs. So now, it is!" smiled still the head of the Potter family.

"Thank you, Mister Potter." breathed a teary Ragnok in a low bow from his chair.

Suddenly, the pair became more solemn and stood straighter. His father began in a serious voice.

"To Harry James Potter, I leg the headship of the Noble and Ancient House of Potter. Goes with that the vault 001 to 010. Nine vault in addition to the one to pay for your Hogwarts education. The first four are full of Galleons. The vault number 006 is a library garding all the most precious books in centuries. Number 007 vault is for traditionnal clothes and armory. This must be quite a surprise since it's not a common legacy in a family but if you read the old diaries of the former heads you will understand why those artefacts are precious. I would also like you to start your own diary as the new head of family." His father paused a moment like if he had wanted to let a time for Harry to answer. Finally, he nodded proudly at his son supposed answer and resumed. "I would like now for every person in this except Harry James Potter and the Gringotts to step outside. Shall Harry authorized someone to stay we will be fine with that."

His mother then step closer to Harry as if she knew where he would be sitting and added. "My dear Harry, you should really be sure of who you allow to stay to listen to the second part of our will. It may be wiser to listen to it on your own and tell them about it afterwise. I don't know if you have your father or my personality but if you have your father's... oh! Please don't be blindly **trusting** of someone just because there are your friends. Even people who wants to hurt you can fake caring feelings to achieve their purpose. Be wary of those you are not sure you can trust in all time. And allow the one you do to dispose of your life if you see fit, because I believe in your judgement." She smiled dearly to me, like everything in the world was the best it could ever be. And yet she had just told her son to not trust anyone until he could make them prove to him that they are trustworthy.

The memory faded and everyone waited for Harry to say if he really wanted to be alone or not. When they were met by silence some like Remus and Sirius tought it was to allow them to stay. Ron and Hermione knew better and began to stand to leave the room, they knew that if it was something they could be told about that their best friend would confide in them later. Severus also stood up and after a quick glance to his godson who didn't seemed like he had the intention to move, he marched to exit the room. Remus and Sirius felt like they were imposing while everyone was living and finally decided against their first assumption. But before any of them had made it past the door a voice cut into the heavy silence.

" You will surely not ask me to leave, my boy? " questionned the former and now younger headmaster.

" Actually, I won't. " admitted the dark head which surprised his best friends. Had they guessed wrong? No they knew him too well for that. " Because I'm sure you will not listen to me. " added Harry, his green eyes turning suddenly several shades darker.

" So I am allowed to stay even when your godfather is not? I am so happy to realize how much you trust me, my boy. " cheerfully replied the blond youngster.

" Draco, Tsubasa? " called the Lord in a sigh.

" Yes. " they both immediatly responded.

" Would you be kind enough to leave and take Dumbledore with you? "

" But I ... Harry I thought you trusted me! " insisted the former old man.

" I thought so too but it appears my mother don't like me being so trusting so I shall revise my previous choices. " explained the raven while his two knights took hold of Dumbledore, an arm each to drag him out of the room. They were about to exit the office when Harry called. " And guys? " they both stopped and turned around to look at him waiting for further orders. " Make sure he will stay out of the room. " stated in a menacing tone.

Draco understood right away that he would be punished if Dumbledore managed to listen in to the rest of the will. Shall any try to harm his master, Takara would be there to protect him so he would handle his task well to make up to all the bad things he had done and said in the past.

Draco and Tsubasa exited the room quickly followed by the rest of the group. When Remus closed the door only Takara and her Lord remained in the chocolate-colored office. They all sat in the lounge, silence once again heavy made everyone unconfortable. Hermione in an attempt to break this tense atmosphere asked.

"So Draco, what did the four of you did the past month?"

"Sorry, can't tell a word about it." apologized the blond, surprising the two youngsters by his polite tone.

"Did Harry told you to keep silent about it?" tried Professor Lupin.

Draco just nodded and Sirius got angrier at the Malfoy off-spring. He had never quite liked the teenager, and he was just jealous of his relationship with his godson. While Sirius was worried about Harry, Draco was next to him wherever they had been and whatever they had done. He was with Harry. Lately, it felt like everyone had secrets he wasn't suppose to know about. Crap. He had just came back from the dead and he was left out of everything! Sirius thought angrily.

"And how come you became so obedient of Harry?" Let out Sirius in a growl.

" Why? I can't? " replied the blond git in a cocky grin fitting the response he had just given.

"No! You can't" screamed out the older man. "Do you intend to follow someone for the rest of your life? First, your father, then that Dark Massive Maniac and now Harry? Well for once you chose the right person to follow like a little lost cute blond puppy!"

The room was silent. Even Severus was surprised by the suddent out-break of Sirius. The man was certainely not known for his patience yet he was not the type of man who took out his anger on the first person he could. The potion master understood that not being aware of what his godson whereabouts was frustrating but he was in the same situation. Draco had disappeared with Harry for the past month and he had not been able to figure out where to.

" Mutt, you need to calm down. It's not like the kid had kidnaped Potter. Anyway you obviously don't understand that my godson was forced by his blood legacy to bid to your godson wishes. Draco is under bloddy Potter's control and yet you found a way to be upset about it. You stupid stray dog." scolded the teacher.

"Even if I know it will make you angry, Sirius. I have to admit that Snape is right. You can't go around snapping at random people just because you are worried for Harry. You know that he's going to talk to us about it anyway." tried to explain Remus, satisfied to see his last remaining best friend unclench his fist.

"I... I can't stand to be by his side." muttered a voice barely audible yet Severus who was standing right next to its source turned his head in Tsubasa direction. The man became aware that the room's occupant was giving him their entire attention, with the exception of Diamond who could relate to what he was implying.

"What do you mean, Tsubasa? You don't like Harry?" asked Hermione, suddenly regretting to have been so trusting of those strangers.

"No! That's what I mean." Hastedly answered the japanese guy. "It's just so hard..."

Draco nodded. "I feel like that too. Like you are too much for him by just standing there." added the blonde.

"Yes! But I just can't seem to be able to leave him alone. Yet it's like he's constantly rejecting me in everything I do. I step forward he would step back. If I speak he would become deadly silent. Like he was wary of us even if we already pledge to obey him in any circumstance." continued the dark haired stranger.

" He won't ever let us in, right?" asked Draco directly to Harry's best friend.

Ron could easily answer that question yet giving the reply was a lot harder. He saw hope in the blond eyes, an emotion he didn't expect to see. It almost seemed like he was hurt of not being one of Harry's dearest. Could an former rival and nemesis suddenly dream only of become friend with his opposite? Thought Ron. He never spoke the words but the room could guess the truth in this heavy silence. Still it was surprisingly Severus who reacted to Draco's interrogation.

"That child is a **lonely** soul, not because he wants to be lonely. But because he never learned how to be close to someone. His mond is filled with sad events, totures, death. And yet he doesn't let it spill in his attitude. He act as if he was born in the best family ever, with all the pretention his father used to have when he was nothing to be prentious about. However, he can't stand to be pitied. He is too proud for that. And from what I saw in his memory there is nothing in his whole life that would ever allow him to become this proudful. Still he is and it just shows how strong he had to become to overcome all the wrongs that are in his life. So I can understand why the boy wouldn't want you to be too close to him. He got betrayed too many times to trust someone fully ever again."

As Severus voice died, the door to the chocolate colored office opened. And Takara stepped out of the room and quickly closed the door behind her. She crossed the lounge to the coach that anyone had yet to sit in, and let herself fall in the soft fabric.

"Takara? Why are you..." began her brother but his question was cut short by the expression he read on his sister face.

"His mother told me to leave the room. Don't know how she could have knoown that all those years ago. She is so much like him it's scary." She explained without opening her eyes her head resting on the back of the coach. "Diamond, you deal with him when the reading is over."

"Ruby, I'm not sure it's a good idea. Potter tend to lose his temper when he's left alone with me. And I don't think McGonagall want to have Hogwarts destroyed a second time in less than a year." argue said Diamond that turned out to be Draco.

"I think that is exactly what he will need when he get out of there. He was really pale when her mom began to say something about not being able to ever face him again once he knew. " She precised now staring at the blond to show the seriousness behind her perpetual light tone. "And we all know how much the kid had to endure in his life yet he looked horrified and so scarred, I..."

His brother crossed the room to sit at her side, knowing that she was on the verge of tears. His sister had always been the type to look warm but who was in reality a horribly cold person. Yet in the past few months Harry had found his way to her heart, and he won't be able to get away from her love , ever. She had a hard time in her life, always being bullied not being allowed to talk back. She had to swallow her comeback line together with her pride and wait for it to end. And that's why Harry and she had become so close in such a short amount of time.

Suddenly, a wave of magic crossed the room. Them who loved Harry and was the only family he ever knew, were frightened by the feelings that came with the powerful out-burst. The endless flow of green light seemed like a sea of sadness. The strength you could notice too showed an undying anger. Yet the light was so beautiful that only one of them realized that there were one last emotion hidden in Harry's wonderful magic. It was loneliness.

He understood. He knew. How it was to feel so alone. To always be apart from the world. To not have any grasp of your own life. He also had lived trough orders and expectations. He became what he swear to never be because he had not stood up for himself. The door opened reveling a hardened young man. He walked with confidence and had the most beautiful green eyes ever to be seen. And for once, just for once, Draco knowleged the quickened beating of his heart, the heat in his stomach, the chill on his skin. His cloudy eyes meet bright emeralds and again his body gave up signs his mind didn't. Water was flowing past silver and died at the feet of the beautiful man.

Draco forgetting all his false attempt to look like he still had pride, bowed his head low. His almost white har falling around his face hidding the tears. One of his knees touching the ground and like he had done so many times unwillingly, he took in his hand the robe of another powerful wizard and placed a kiss on its corner. He had lost. But not against a man stronger than him, not against a threat of death, not even against a father's order. He had lost in determination. He had give up to fight, resigned himself to follow someone until someone else took over. Truthfully, he had always know he had lost himself for sometime now but he had not found the courage to have back.

A kind hand rested on his head stroking lovingly his blond locks accepting all that Draco couldn't take anymore. His sadness, his loneliness, his anger the very same feelings that had almost tore Harry apart. At the gentle touch, Draco raised his head looking into green once more as Harry lowered his. Bowing solemnly Harry came closer to Draco's face.

At this instant, they were both oblivious of the world crashing around them. Sirius kicking his way trhough Severus and Remus holding him back as much as they could. Ron fainting not being able to face the situation. Hermione calling his name and struggling to keep a hold of him. Dumbledore smirking at the sight of the two boys so unrapted with each other. Tsubasa and Takara were holding hands, their second hand on their heart, their head bowed giving them privacy. And yet neither of the two men heard a noise. Their eyes closed, their lips locked, and their heart pouring out cries of relief to each other. They would not have to be alone anymore.

The green lights disapeared. The magic stopped The silence broke. The room came back to view. The bubble burst. And Harry fell to the ground. Draco caught him in his arms and lifted him up. He just walked to a door on the left of the room, not saying a word, not gaving a look to any of them.

The door closed behind him and slowly the calm came back.

"We should all go to sleep now." proposed Severus.

"I think so too." agreed Hermione.

With that they all left the room wishing good night to Tsubasa and Takara.

Of all, they were the only ones to know what had just happened. Something so joyous they all should had been celebrating unstead of just leaving and go to sleep. None of them could know that Draco had just had been the first to be accepted as one of Harry's Court. Neither they could know that he had also became Harry's **Fated** One.

Rare were Lears that could found their match, because Lears themselves were awfully rare. In the past two millenium they had never been any Fated Ones meeting each other. It was a benediction. A sign of blessing from the First One. And they had been lucky enough to found such a strong bond. Or maybe they had be unlucky enough...

Harry and Draco lived through terribles trials but they had survived. They had never met any soul sad enough to understand them. Until they found it in one another. It had been beautiful to see the light swirl around them in colorful strand of magic. They had cricled around them until they formed a ring on their fingers and a band on the crown of their head. They still turned until they blended together in bright white lights, quickly fading in black petals that fell at their feet at the same time Harry lost consciousness.

"How can he make so beautiful magic?" Asked her brother.

"Maybe because it's so sad..." breathed his sister.

"I wish it was not." added Tsubasa walking to his bedroom.

"So do I..." She whispered also going to bed.


	6. Four, Two, All by Yourself

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

**Author's Note****:** As promised... An Update!

So Like I promised here is a new chapter. You finally can see where this story is going but you won't get much details... Like to keep the suspense a little. If you have proposition about -read this chapter and you'll know what I'm talking about- I'm open to it. But you'll need to review for that.

Speaking of reviews, I only have two and they are from the first chapter. So either this story is really bullshit, and I'm beginning to think so since I don't have any opnion. Or you guys are just to lazy to write one, and I admit I don't do it for every fanfiction I read. Yet, I would like at least a small review from time to time. Because about 30,000 for 2 reviews is kinda depressing!

**Please, Please, Please, REVIEW!**

Lots of Love, GekkouSenn.

* * *

**Four, Two, All by Yourself...**

Harry woke up to the warmth of a naked chest. A breath blowing in his hair tickling him lightly. A slow beating sound bercing him back to sleep. However, the sun rays was piercing through the curtains falling on his back making him even warmer. He opened his eyes to look at the scars he could feel beneath his hand. Draco was still aspleed, sprawled out in the middle of the bed with a much smaller Harry lying right in top of him. Strong arms keeping him where he was added to making him feel so loved. He could tell Draco would also treasure him and he would do the same. He had never felt so good being close to another person and yet this seemed right.

His mother had told him. It had been a choice made for the wrong reasons but still it had been the best thing to do. Maybe he would tell Draco about it later. He should probably, they were like married now yet they still knew so little of each others lives. But how will his now husband react when he will learn about Harry's childhood. The small wizard was scared to be left by the only being that felt so right to him.

Harry decided to get out of bed, he would not be able to go back to sleep with his worries. He thought himself successful when he stood up from bed without Draco waking up. But he had not noticed the silver stare on his bare skin. He had not felt the need to put his glamour this morning believing that the other man was still asleep. But here he was standing in the sunlight revealing to Draco all the old marks. His body had been stained with all the battles he went through, and still the blond saw him as nothing less that beautiful.

Harry moved to dress himself, he changed the pants he had slept in and chose a dark one to go with his raven hair. He then put on a green shirt of his eyes color, and exited the room.

"Good morning, Harry. Had your dreams been good?" asked gently Takara standing next to a small table where rested a cup of tea and some coockies.

"Morning. Actually, waking up today was better than any of my dreams." replied the raven with a big smile. He sat at the coffee table waiting for Takara to finish pouring some tea in his cup and join him.

"All my best wishes, my Lord." She said when she took place in her chair next to him. "It is such a honor to have witnessed your bonding."

"I wasn't aware of what was happening until I was already kissing him." blushed said Lord. "Draco must have been so angry with me."

"Not at all! Harry, he didn't knowledge any of us when you lost consciousness. He just carried you to your room, looking at your face so lovingly. I swear if only I could meet my Fated One! I'm so jealous of you!" complained the white haired woman in her always joking tone.

It had always surprised Harry. To hear her sound so joyful when her eyes looked so sad. She also had been through hard times, but she seemed to have be brave enough to get past them. She would probably never need a Fated One like Harry had craved for his.

"May I ask you something, Takara?"

"Yes, Harry anything for you." She answered smiling gently to him.

"I may be prying too much, but what is it that make you look so wistful at times?"

Harry's words made her smile. Her face hardened and her bottom lip began to tremble as if she was fighting against tears. Still her eyes stayed dry, and Harry felt like she had already cried to much for it to wet ever again.

"I lost my most precious to the person that hate me more than anyone in the world." She whispered her voice oddly high.

"And was them?" pushed Harry wanting to hear what she meant.

"My son and my lover."

* * *

Severus woke up to a pounding sound on his door. He had not expecting to found big brown eyes looking at him behind the door. Hermione was standing there, her body shivering in the cold of the donjon's corridor.

"Miss Granger, may I know what is so urgent that you have to disturb the peace of my living quarters?"

"Excuse me Professor, but I have questions to ask and I know that you will be the only one to answer them truthfully." came her answer. A bit curious Severus step out of the way and let her in his office. He sat at in a armchair near the fire, his former student following him and taking a sit on a couch next to him. They both waited in the silence, and when Severus realised she was waiting his permition to speak, he felt suddenly humbled.

"So?" He said with annoyance in his voice.

"Will the Ministry try to kill Harry because he became such a powerful creature?" She asked her eyes staring into his pouring to him her hope for a specific answer.

"Knowing Kingsley, it should not be the case. But still the ministry is a place of corruption. And the one sitting in the minister chair isn't always the one who has the lead. We should all be wary of the ministry officials from now on. Just to be sure." explained her teacher.

She just lowered her gaze to her knees and nodded. The fire was crackling and the silence between them was surprisingly confortable. Maybe they were more alike than he thought.

Hermione had never seemed like the type to have wit outside of academic matters. And yet it seemed she did. She knew the answer but her naïve heart had needed someone to spell out the words to her. She was aware that Sirius would have dismissed her worries with a joke about how Harry couldn't be stopped by anyone now. Remus would have lied to keep her worries away. Dumbledore would not have answered clearly enough to make a lie of his words neither would it be the truth. McGonagall would probably said she didn't know just to not confirm her guesses. So she had come to the only person who would have thought it through and was harsh enough to just blunt it out. Really, they were quite alike after all.

The girl stood up with an elegance he had never seen in her. She looked into his eyes oncce more, thanking him without a word and just left the room. Severus was still sitting in his armchair when an hour later his last master came into his rooms without a knock.

"Severus, I need you to brew something for me." began the forme old man.

"No, Dumbledore we both died once, I don't own you anything anymore. Brew what you want yourself for once." snapped the harsh man following the path the naïve girl and took an hour ago.

He heard Dumbledore mutter something in his back, but he didn't care for what was said so he just ignored him and walked to the Great Hall. It was a sunday so he wasn't surprised to found the room almost empty save for a handful of students, it was only past eight in the morning after all. He caught sight of a blond flash in the corner of his eyes and saw his godson sitting next to the asian stranger at the Slytherin table. He walked to him but stopped in his track when he heard the man speak.

"My father would be so ashamed." breathed Draco.

"What are you talking about Diamond, you are bond to the most powerful being to have lived for about two millenium." argued his blue eyed friend.

"My father took pride in knowing that his blood was the purest. He hated Harry fiercely and yet here I go. Letting myself be bounded to a creature, a male and more again soiling his familiy blue blood. Should he had lived to this day he would have desinherited me for sure." explained the blond eyes down cast on his untouched plate.

"That's why you ignored Harry this morning? He looked so upset when you didn't even looked at him. You shouls go talk to him, he will understand if you need sometime to think it through." reasoned Tsubasa surprisingly wise.

"I can't because I know that I don't care what my father believed in. I'l so happy to be with Harry but it seems wrong to crush my family ancestral principle just for my own sake. Still I don't even give a damn about it!" whispered the blond as if his family history would disapear should he speak to loud.

Severus could understand why Draco felt so croos about is relationship but he was unaware of some facts. And even if it should have been Lucius that gave him benediction. His godfather would have to do it for him.

"Draco? May I have a word with you?" interrupted the potion master.

His godson only nodded and stood up to follow the man out of the Great Hall. They marched right out of Hogwarts past the protection spell, past the gates. He grabbed Draco's arm firmly and apparated.

They found themselves in front of an old manor. It looked very luch like Malfoy manor yet, it was smaller and felt warmer than the cold house he grew up in. It still had that magnificient air around it, the very same that his father always had. The front door were craved to illustrated to dragons garding the place. They opened themselves, letting into view a cream color hall full of portrait hanging on its walls.

There were a lot of them, always going by pairs, began at the right of the entrance, what Draco recognized as the first Malfoys. They were both male to the last Malfoy surprise. Draco had never known that his family accepted same sex bonding. And this realisation lifted a part of the weight crushing his heart.

He looked quickly at the other portraits rounding the room, until he looked in the eyes of his father. Their portrait was joined in one large one, like a proof of their undying love. When his father lips moved from a grave line to a gentle smile, Draco could not keep himself from gasping. But not a word came his father only lifted his hand from the armchair he was sat in and pointed to the next portrait.

A curtain was hidding that last one and a letter was floating just before it. Draco took the letter and looked at his father hand writting. He opened the envelope hastily wondering what words his father could have left him.

_Dear son of mine,_

_I shall first apologize for all the hard treament I gave you. I should have been soft at times and not let my hardened heart steal the gentleness of yours. Your mother always complained about the lack of love I showed you in my attitude. And yet I will never believe another father if he told me he loved his more than I cherished you._

_I know you, Draco. I know of the tears you shed for your lost friend. I know of the fear yo had of the Dark Lord. I know of the anger you supressed against me. And again I know that even I did you wrong so many times, you never hated me. And for that, I am unbelively grateful._

_This letter should not appear until I am no more, so you should now be the head of our Ancient and Noble family. Every head before you had his or her own choices to make. And even if our ancestors were rumored to be cold-hearted as I myself passed as. We really were not. Family will always come first in our hearts. Like you showed to your mother and I so many times since the start of the war, you truly have the heart of Malfoy. So I know you will always look after your mother._

_This is the reason why I made made this portrait so you could be asserted of my acknowledgement in anything you do. My pride in everything you say. My apporval of anyone you hold dear._

_Draco, I wish I had the chance to share your happiness with you. I hope you will never have to read this letter but hear the words from my own voice. But yet, I can feel I won't be given much more time._

_Dear son of mine, here rest the promise of my proudful gaze watching over you._

_Dear son of mine, here rest the promise of a loving kiss accepting who became yours._

_Dear son of mine, here rest the last promise of an old father who failed you, come meet me together with your dearest. And please take Narcissa with you, she must hurt so much._

_I shall show what my heart held onto when I lived._

_Lucius Malfoy_

It wasn't much. Really it wasn't that great of an apology letter but it was the first. And just for that mere fact Draco felt his heart break to never have known that his father could ever been so kind. He didn't know his father. He never had the opportunity to really learn who he was and not who he seemed to be.

His gaze caught the dark blue of the curtain hidding the last present he got from his father: his acknowlegement, his acceptance, his love. He took the curtain in his hand and tug it out of the way. A first part came into view, the painting showed Draco sitting in a glorious trone, on his head rested a crown made of precious jewelry, his clothes were exquisite. A cloack made of what looked like strands of silver, was folded around him and covered his right leg. Underneath, he was wearing a simple muggle black colored suit which surprised him greatly because his father had hated muggles. Both of his hand were put on his armchair's hand rest. His right one clutching it giving out a feeling he could have broke with only his grasps even if the trone was made of a translucide rock that Draco believed to be diamond. His left hand was untertwined with another. He could make out the armrest of another trone this time made of emerald, and also a muggle black suit clothed arm.

Draco pushed the rest of the curtain out of the way and his curious look locked with emerald. Harry was sitting beside him wearing the same clothing for the exception that his cloack was of gold. He too wear a crown. And the portrait pictured them both as the most magnificient ruler that Draco had ever seen.

They looked beautiful and gentle. But still so powerful that the painting alone would have humbled even the Black mutt. Severus had not known what he would discover in this house but he had promised his best friend that if ever should he die and leave is son alone with his worries he would lead him here. But the portrait was truly a wonder. Lucius had said that he had used a spell to make the present himself. And in the feeling of great admirition you could notice in the painting anyone could have know that Lucius truly accepted his son for who he was because to Lucious eyes he was already as great as a king.

The portrait was hidden away of his sight when Draco spelled the curtain closed again. He marched to the door knowing that Severus would follow. He proposed his arm, and Severus took it in hand but was the one to apparate them back to Hogwarts. The moment they landed, a dark mop of hair flashed past him and flew to his godson arms.

"Where have you been? You should have told me that you left! I was so worried when I couldn't feel you near the castle anymore." cried the other magnifcient king in his lover's arms.

"I'm sorry, Harry. It won't ever happen again." promised gently Draco tightening his arms around his _dearest _like his father had said. "Harry?"

"Mm."

"Can I ask you something?" hesitated the tall blond.

"Anything! Ask away." smile the little man in his arm shifting to lift his head and look into Draco's eyes.

"Severus could you go fetch my mother please?" He asked turning his head to his godfather.

"Certainly." The man nodded and apparated none of the two said a word and even when Tsubasa and Takara joined them minutes later, neither asked where he had gone.

Harry could feel the muscles beneath porcelain skin tensed. He knew that his lover was really nervous and he was also aware that only three persons on earth and ever made his man nervous. Voldemort, because of the fear he caused. Harry, for the lust he ignited. And Draco's father, for the great amount of respect he had for him.

That's why Harry knew from the moment Draco asked him about Izanami that there were going to go meet his father.

Severus came back with a very troubled Narcisse Malfoy. She looked strangely at her son discovering for the first tim his new relationship with the Savior. Yet Draco did say a word to explain the situation he just stretched his hand toward his mother and she took it. Harry knowing what he had to do apparated them three to Izanami's realm.

"Welcome back, dear Lord." bowed the white clothed figure.

"Thanks, Izanami. May we meet with Lucius Malfoy, please?" asked the raven to Draco's mother surprise.

"What...? Where are we? Can we really see Lucius?" She breathed her heart beating quicker at the thought of seeing her husband again.

"Yes, mother. We are." supplied her blond son.

"Took you long enough." complained a familiar voice.

Tears came to his wife eyes before she ran to him. A kind smile that Harry would never have imagined on Lucius face appeared as he looked down at the crying woman. Then he looked at his son and finally at Harry. But there weren't anymore hatred in those eyes, no anger, and that made Harry believe that this was not Lucius Malfoy.

"Father, would you care to explain what that painting meant?" demanded Draco her voice sounding curious and wary at the same time.

"Should we sit down?" pleasantly replied his father ignoring the question.

Draco followed to sit down but was stop half way by Harry holding on his sleeve. He had not made a move to go toward the couch that had appeared like when he came to meet his own parent. Draco could feel Harry's fingers tremble even though his grasps of his clothes was tight. He could sense by they new found connection that Harry was scared of Lucius. And it shocked him greatly to found his lover so scared of his father even though he had never shown fear in the Dark Lord himself.

"Harry? Are you alright?" He asked worriedly.

"I... I think I should be going back. Ask Izanami to take whenever you are finished." answered the small man his gaze not leaving Lucius.

"Harry, what is it? Why are you acted like that suddenly?" insisted grey eyes catching green ones.

"He already know why you are here, isn't it Harry?" spoke Lucius redirecting everyone attention to him. " You already know what Draco saw in the ancestor's manor. You aleady know about Lovegood's prophecy. And you don't want me to confirm it, do you?"

"I... I'm sorry. I... I didn't... I'm so sorry. Should I have known I..."

Harry was criying his heart out, chocking on his words and not making any sense to anyone but Lucius. Still it broke Draco to look at his lover so pained and not being aware of the situation and so unable to do anything to help. It was toture to just stand there holding him, and hoping the tears will stop on its own and being so powerless.

"Harry, please tell me what is it?" He pleaded.

"Draco, he can't found the courage to speak the words so I will say them in his stead." began his father before looking at Harry and adding "Shall I?".

The green eyed teen hesitated a moment and nodded. He then broke out of Draco's arms and turn to Izanami.

"May you create a second room? I need to speak to my mother."

"Surely, dear One." she responded warmly to Harry's strangely cold voice.

Harry then disapeared behind a kind of curtain and you could hear his mom crying his name and apologizing earnstly.

"Father, I beg you tell what's happening?"

"It may sound just a me trying to separate the two of you, but Draco this is the truth and solely the truth. You and Harry are not meant to be together." said gravely his father.

"What are you saying? We are not meant to be. We are each other destiny, we are soulmates, we..."

"Draco, listen to me. Luna Lovegood's father, Xenophilius descend from a long line of Seers. The summer after your birth, Xeno came to us and told us about a vision he had." explained his father looking at his mother as if to make her remember the encounter.

"The painting" guessed the blong young man. "He saw what was painted in the Ancestor's Manor. But father I still don't understand why Harry would be so upset about that."

"Well, the painting is not the only information Xeno got from his vision. It was just an illustration of the final scene of the premonition. The vision began with you making your pledge to Harry and him accepting you as his Fated One. This is the trigger to the rest of the events. And I guess from your husband reaction that already happened." told him his father.

"We are soulmates. It not as simple as just being married, father." scolded Draco.

"Yes, I understand that from what's going to happen to you. It happens that Harry is a very powerful wizard. And in addition to that he recently came into his Lear inheritence. But it just happens that Fate decided the poor boy's life has been hard enough. He is to have a total of **four** Fated Ones in this life time. Maybe more in the next, Xeno wasn't clear about it. But the fact that there is gonna be more than one of you will bring doom in Harry's life. He will loose each of you one by one as you kill each other to have him. And in the end you shall be the last to remain."

"So everything is going to be fine, isn't it? It's just three guys who are going to try to steal what is mine. Once they are dead eveything will just go back to how it was." said his son not understanding the true meaning behind his father words.

"No, Draco. There are too Harry's soulmates. Harry is going to fall in love with them at least as much as he loves you. And yet he's going to have to watch you kill them one after the other. And all this, for getting killed himself in the end. Because you know you too have a **two** soulmates in this lifetime. And you were supposed to ignore their existence until they took Harry's life. You would have avenged Harry's death killing that Fated One and die alone Draco. **All by yourself**, you won't have any life force to feed on, any that you would want to feed of anyway. You are going to let yourself pass away without moving a finger to survive. And that's why those trones are important. Because you and Harry both ultimately die sitted in them, you holding his cold hand before closing your eyes for the very last time. And son, that is suppose to happen two years from now!"

By end of his speech, Lucius Malfoy crying unshed tears. His voice breaking at the little time that remained for his son to live. His eyes staring in their replica across the room. Draco fell on his knees accabled by the thought that never ever had his precious One had a future. He had been raised to die by Fate itself.

"I knew from the start that you would end up with Harry Potter. And that is why I hated the boy so much. He was the person that would cost my son his life. And yet..." His tone changed from resenting to caring. He looked pained and his voice sounded tired and forced.

So Narcissa spoke instead, tears streaming down her pearl like cheeks. Her eyes full of love and strangely of apology. " When they got captured during the war. You knew it was him. Your father knew it was him. I knew it was him. And even when you were aware that the spell used to disfigure him was temporary. Even when you understood that you were almost giving your life up just to give to boy a little more time and try to escape. I... We couldn't resent the boy anymore. Should we have killed the boy before any of this happened, you would have surely followed shortly after. So we came to want to know more about him. So we asked Severus, and that's when we began to understood how he had managed to steal your entire soul."

Narcissa had stood from the couch and was now holding her son tightly in her arms. She was humming to him a old lullaby she had always song everytime he had been upset. But for the first time, it didn't make a difference. Her son was grabbing at the clothe of her back. Now so tall that she was more in his arms than he in hers. And yet he was hidding his crying face in the crook of her neck muttering the dearest name to his heart: Harry.

"He isn't mine yet. How can I stand to share him. He is not mine, and he won't ever be mine because his theirs too. How can I … Harry... He won't be able to go through this. This is too much." muttered her son, extracting himself from her mother embrace and looking to what was behind the mysterious grey curtain.

His heart suddenly filled with anger. A deep and strong hatred for the men who were going to take what was his. Draco could feel his muscles tensing, his magic reaching, but he didn't know who to reaching for, who he had to kill because he was going to kill them. Each of them until the last one had disappeared from the surface of the earth, Draco knew that his heart would not be able to recover his calm and slow beating and just continue to rush the blood through his veins as if to cry his will to fight. The anger made it to his thoughts becoming darker and darker until he could not keep the question any longer, he cried.

"Who!? Who are those bastards!?" raged the blond Lear letting loose the strong magic he had acquiered in his inheritance.

"I... I don't know." replied Lucius becoming almost afraid of his son's madness.

He saw his son stood up from the ground pushing his mother out of the way as his eyes turned from a beautiful stormy sky, to a blood tainted lake. Lucius was seeing red in his son's eyes and he became terribly frightened by those crazy eyes. The demantia he read in them was taking away from him his son, and putting in his place a man as scary and insane than Voldemort had been. How could his son, his good-hearted and kind Draco give away in his very magic the wish to end the life of his own father just for being suspicious he was getting the whole truth? What did Fate had done to his flesh and blood? How could anything or anyone be that cruel?

In this moment Lucius knew he was about to die from Draco's hand and he was aware that Narcissa was running to him in hope to stop her son from doing such a ridiculous thing. But Draco was already right before him, his wand raised against Lucius throat, Narcissa would not be able to make it. And Lucius was thankful that she wouln't she would have really died. But Lucius would just be sent back from where he came from the depth of the world where all that is already dead reside. Or maybe he would just disappear, no one should underestimate a Lear's power.

When magic came through his son's wand, he could feel that after that spell his existance would be totally erased. Yet, even he was touch by the spell he was sure, he could still breath, he could still smell his son's cologne near him, he could still feel his son's magic in his body. So he tried and opened his eyes...

An furious Harry was standing in a corner of the room, a heand out streched in front of him. His magic finally reaching to Lucius body, much stronger that his son's. He had save him. Harry Potter had saved the life of Lucius Malfoy. Even when Lucius wished nothing more than that the boy had never existed. Harry had sensed his lover's rage and had come to his rescue. The raven looked really irate by his soulmate behaviour, but still when he spoke neither Lucius or Narcissa knew the Griffindor could sound so deadly.

"What do you think you are doing?"


End file.
